Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets
by Celsius 13 Degrees
Summary: Sequel to Playing Mixed Doubles. Her secret is now known! And Fuji has learned to accept it. But will he be able to deal with the dramas that come with it? Or will this tear them apart?
1. Ryu and Fuji: Enemies?

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter One: Ryu and Fuji: Enemies? **

Kizu walked to the front door of the studio and opened the door. Her cell phone rang and she checked to see who was calling her. It was Fuji, she answered it and walked inside.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to call in and check on you."

"I'm fine, at the studio right now."

"Yeah I know."

"How? Stalker!"

"Turn around."

Kizu gave herself a strange and then turned around. Fuji was right behind her and when she turned around she almost hit him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

She blushed and turned back around again. She started to walk toward the elevator. Fuji followed and asked her what she was doing so early at the studio.

"Now that the Nationals are over and it's still summer, I have to do a lot of recording for the company."

"Hmm, I'm going to go with you today and see what it's like."

Kizu turned to him and smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Eh, why not?"

"I don't think you and Ryu had a very good start off with each other. Plus, I'm supposed to be recording with him this week."

They got out of the elevator and entered the floor. It was empty except for the doors on each side. Kizu walked down the hall and into the furtherest door. She opened the door and entered, Fuji behind her.

Once in there, a recording panel and another room blocked off with glass came into view. Inside, Ryu was sitting on a stool and adjusted headphones. When he looked up he waved to Kizu and gave a pompous smile to Fuji. He got up and exited the recording room and walked toward Fuji and Kizu.

Fuji glared at him and Ryu glared back. Kizu standing in the middle of all of this, looked at both of them, and then cleared her throat.

"I see you two are still at it. If you'll excuse me then, I'll see if my manager is here yet."

Kizu turned and left the two glaring at each other in the room. Ryu licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly he threw a punch at Fuji.

Fuji blocked it and glared at him. Ryu laughed and took his arm back. He sharpened his eyes and glared at him.

"You still remembered the challenge I gave you right?"

Fuji stared hard at him and then scoffed.

"Of course."

Ryu laughed.

"You want to make if official."

Fuji turned back to him in shock and stared at him.

"If I steal Kizu away from you, you have to leave her. Got it?"

Fuji recalled the incident that happened a week ago at the finals. Ryu came crashed the arena after the ceremony and claimed Kizu as his own.

"So how about it? If Kizu starts to like me in the end, you have to stop dating her."

Ryu smirked and licked his lips again.

"All right fine. You have until the end of the month to take her away from me, but you're going to have to expect me to fight back."

Ryu shrugged.

"Of course, it wouldn't be fun if you didn't."

He turned and walked to a sofa and plopped down. The door opened and Kizu walked in with her manager.

"Mister B, this is Fuji Syusuke, my boyfriend."

Fuji offered his hand and the manager shook it.

"He seems like a fine boy, you take care of her now."

Fuji smiled and glanced quickly at Ryu who appeared to pouting now.

"Of course sir."

Ryu scoffed and stood up. He walked into the recording room and closed the door.

"Well, I see he's the same as always. Kizu let's get started shall we."

Kizu nodded and entered the recording room as well. Fuji sat down on the sofa and noticed a magazine on the table. He picked it up and started to read the headline.

_Angel Wind's New Album: Lover's Concerto _

Fuji smiled to himself when he saw the picture of Kizu on the cover as well. For some reason, the singer Kizu and the tennis Kizu he knew didn't seem anything alike. And yet, there were the same.

He flipped through the magazine and saw Kizu's picture again. This time it was preview of the album. He read a little bit, and found out that Ryu was supposed to record a duet with Kizu.

_Probably why he's only here for a little bit. _

Fuji placed the magazine down and leaned back. He listened to Kizu sing and felt quite peaceful. When he looked up Kizu was holding headphones up to ear and singing along. Ryu seemed to be just standing by and listening. Not knowing what to do. When Ryu saw Fuji looking in, he smirked and walked closer to Kizu.

Fuji immediately stood up and tapped the manager on the shoulder.

"Is it all right if I go in there? Just for a better view?"

The manager was confused, but nodded. Fuji thanked him and opened the door and marched inside. Inside he stood face to face with Ryu. Kizu stood in the middle again and stared at them.

She sighed and gave them both the look of disappointment. She then placed down the headphones and pushed both of them out of the room.

"Why don't you two just stand out here and glare at each other?"

They both protested, but Kizu pushed them out anyway.

Once outside of the room, they turned their backs against each other and crossed their arms. Mister B was extremely confused and suggested that they should get something for Kizu to drink after she was done recorded. They both nodded and left the room.

Fuji and Ryu headed toward the elevator together. When they both reached for the button they stopped and glared at the other person.

Continuing to glare at each other, they both then looked at the stairway. Slowly, they started to walk toward the stairs. Soon, it was race. They were only walking but they were definitely trying to get past each other. Once at the stairs, it was an all-out sprint.

They sprinted down the stairs and pushed each other down the way. Once on the bottom floor, they rushed through the door. When they opened the door, the janitor was just crossing by. He glanced over and didn't see anything and continued to push his cart.

Suddenly, the doors to the stairwell opened and the two boys came rushing out, knocking the janitor and his cart down. The janitor got himself back up and stared at them angrily. He grabbed a broom and chased after them

"You rotten kids!"

* * *

Fuji reached the cafeteria first and spotted the refreshment machine, he sprinted toward it. Just as he does so, Ryu caught up and slid into the cafeteria. Fuji had already bought a drink for Kizu and was now on his way back up to the studio.

Ryu reacted quickly, and ran toward the machine as well. However to his unfortunate luck, the cafeteria lady was just passing by with the today special. Of course, since neither of them looked to see who was going to be passing by, they ran right into each other.

Ryu stood back up and looked at himself.

"Wow, spotless! Am I good or what?"

He darted toward the machine and bought a drink as well and then made his way to stair way.

The cafeteria lady stood up and rolled up she sleeves. She wiped some sauce from her face and grabbed a wooden spoon. She exhaled and ran after Ryu, soon, she also met up with the janitor to chase them down.

"You rotten boys!"

* * *

Back up on the studio floor, Fuji emerged from the stairs first and rushed to the room. When he entered Kizu was talking to her manager. He walked up and handed her the juice he had bought her. She smiled and took it gratefully.

"Ahh orange juice! My favorite!"

Kizu opened it and took a sip. Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps approaching. She turned to the door and saw that a janitor and the cafeteria lady were chasing around Ryu.

"Eh? What's going on?"

Fuji laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know, but it looks like Ryu is in a little bit of trouble."

With that being said, Ryu sprinted into the room and closed the door. He was covered in sauce and what appeared to be trash as well. He held up the drink and smiled.

Kizu laughed, and held up the drink that she was already consuming. Fuji smirked as a mark of his victory.

Ryu pouted and sat down on the ground. He and Fuji exchanged glares again and Fuji smiled in victory.

"I win."

Ryu glared and then scoffed.

"This is only the beginning!"

They both looked at each other and thought the same thing.

_This is interesting, but I won't lose! _

End Chapter One

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Haha, I tried to make this funny, but it didn't work xD Anyway, hope you like it! Keep on reading! Thank you!! ^^


	2. His Offer

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Two: His Offer**

"Let me get this straight…you guys were racing to see who could get me a drink faster?"

Kizu and Fuji were walking down the street. The streets were quiet since it was late in the evening. But a few cars were driving by.

"Yup, you know just a little friendly competition."

"Well if I know Ryu, it's definitely not going to be a friendly competition. Plus, he made that threat to you last week. I don't think it's going to end this easily."

They both stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light to turn green. Awkwardly, Fuji took Kizu's hand and held it. They both blushed but then smiled.

As the walked home together, Kizu continued to share stories about Ryu. Apparently his personality is quite the opposite of Fuji. Which Kizu found quite irritating at times.

"So, you guys aren't going to be fighting all the time are you?"

Fuji laughed slightly and then turned to her.

"Well, I can't make any promises, but I will say that it won't get too violent."

Kizu stopped and placed her hands on her waist, but then sighed.

"Well, just don't get into trouble!"

They reached their houses and the street lights lit up. Kizu looked at her watch.

"Hmm, we a little late today, but it's summer, so it's fine."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Kizu smiled and then started up the steps to her house. Fuji headed toward his house.

"Well, I'll talk to you later tonight!"

"Wait, I want to ask you something."

"You can always ask me later."

"No I think this would be a good time to ask the question."

Kizu brushed some of her out of her face and looked at Fuji. Fuji took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Would you move in with me?"

Kizu thought she had misheard him and tilted her head over.

"I'm sorry…ask me again."

"Will you move in with me? And live with me?"

Kizu was speechless and she stood there in shock. Fuji raised his hand and placed it on her face. He leaned in a kissed her. When he stopped, he whispered into her ear.

"Think about it."

And with that, he walked back to his house, and closed the door. Inside, he leaned against the door and sighed.

_I really hope she says yes…_

Kizu remained outside, but then walked back into her house. As she locked the door and walked up the stairs, Fuji's words buzzed around in her head. She lied down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Move in with him?"

She flipped over and thought hard about it. They were getting closer, and the need to see each other seemed to have grown since she came back from America.

Another hour passed when she finally decided to make herself dinner. Once down stairs she took out a pan and placed it on the stove. Then she went to the refrigerator and searched for something she would eat. She found some noodles and beef.

Turning on the stove, she placed some sauce and the noodles on to the pan, and slowly started to stir-fry.

"Oh, I forgot the beef!"

Kizu turned and went back to the fridge. She had lost the beef and began to search for it.

Suddenly, the pan and noodles exploded sending pieces of noodles everywhere in the kitchen. Kizu immediately turned around and dropped her mouth.

"What the?"

She approached the pan and lifted up the bottle of sauce she placed in.

"_Warning: When placed with noodles in a pan, it may exploded. Please be cautious of such events. Avoid placing noodles first and then sauce._ Who makes sauce that explodes? And why did I buy this?!"

She sighed and started to clean up the mess.

* * *

Fuji knocked on Kizu's door and started hum to himself. His mom made some extras and wanted him to bring it over to Kizu so they could eat it together.

Kizu came and opened the door and she looked at Fuji.

"Eh, Syusuke, what's up?"

"Mom wanted me to have dinner with you tonight."

He lifted the bag of food. When he peered inside, he could see the kitchen was a mess.

"Uh…what happened?"

Kizu glared off to the side and told him the incident. He laughed and smiled at her.

"Well, why don't we eat first and then I'll help you clean it up."

Kizu smiled and nodded.

* * *

They ate cheerfully and chatted about tennis again. They always enjoyed the time they shared together, especially these ones.

"So have you thought about what I asked you?"

Kizu looked up and then looked at Fuji.

"It's only been about two hours. I can't say I have an answer yet."

Fuji took her hand and smiled.

"Just think about it. You could spend more time with me, and you won't have to clean up messes like those."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope."

Kizu sighed and then looked up.

"I want to say yes, but then is it okay if I stay with you?"

Fuji nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yumiko and mom would love to have another girl in the house."

Kizu laughed and then nodded.

"All right, when school starts, I'll move in with you."

Fuji smiles and gave her kiss.

"So, should we clean up this mess?"

* * *

"You're what?"

Ryu was talking on the phone and in the elevator.

"I'm in the elevator right now. Could you call me back?"

He hung up and exited the elevator. He walked into the studio, only to see Fuji already sitting on the sofa and reading a magazine. Fuji looked up and then back to magazine.

"Hey! At least give me greeting!"

Fuji raised one eyebrow and then continued to read.

"Why should I? You are the guy who's trying to steal my girlfriend."

Ryu clenched his teeth and then crossed his arms.

"Yeah, too bad she's going to be my girlfriend soon enough."

"Do I need to remind you that you lost yesterday?"

Ryu shot him an angry look and then slammed his hands on the table.

"Want to say that again?"

Just that second, Mister B walks in and stares at the two.

"You two aren't going to start something again are you?"

Fuji shook his head and Ryu just ignored him. Kizu walked out of the recording room and greeting her manager warmly.

"I need to go grab some lunch. Just an early break."

"Go right ahead."

Fuji stood up but Ryu blocked his way and view of Kizu.

"Kizu, would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

Kizu gave Ryu an impatient look and then walked toward the door.

"You guys are really into this competition huh? Whatever. I'll be in the dance studio if you guys clear this up."

Kizu walked out and took the elevator upstairs. Ryu turned to Fuji with a mischievous look and stared at him.

"I have an idea for the new challenge. A dance contest."

Fuji just stared at him and smiled.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. Shall we start now?"

"Let's!"

* * *

"The rules are simple, whoever can last the longest without mistakes or injuries wins."

Fuji adjusted his clothes and turned to Kizu and smiled.

Kizu was looking down and had her hand over her forehead.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Mister B was next to her and laughed.

"So these two are fighting over you?"

"Yes…please don't bring that up."

Ryu started up the music and went first.

"I can't watch this…"

Kizu covered her eyes and turned her head away.

Ryu was quite impressive with his dance steps and attracted some attention from nearby. People started to crowd around and watch the boy show off. Fuji was sitting and actually staring off into space.

Ryu soon decided to take it up another step and then finished. He stood back up and pointed to Fuji.

"Beat that!"

Fuji glanced back and then stood up. He went over to the door and opened it. He tapped Kizu on the shoulder and gestured for her to come in as well. Kizu walked in and took off her jacket.

Ryu was sitting down now and decided to watch and see how this guys was going to be able to beat him in dancing.

Kizu turned to Fuji and took his hand.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I know. Plus, it's better to have you as my partner, just like doubles."

Kizu signaled for the music to start up and took her position. The music started up and Fuji and Kizu in perfect harmony, started to do a dance routine.

Ryu's mouth dropped open as he watched this perfect routine being executed by the two. Everyone else who were watching were all clapping and rooting them along.

Fuji and Kizu did a flip at the same time and ended the routine by being back to back.

Ryu stepped up and glared at them. Kizu gave him a cheerful smile and went back to the bench. Fuji walked with her and gave Ryu a smirk.

"Don't think you can beat me this time!"

Ryu started up another tone and tried to maintain his focus. Again to his unfortunate luck, fan girls were around and spotted him inside the studio.

"Oh my gosh! There he is!!"

Sharp shrieks began to ring through out the building. Ryu was too into his dance routine and didn't notice them.

"Oh boy…"

Kizu watched as numerous girls started to pour into the room.

"And now is the time for us to leave."

Kizu and Fuji sneaked out and watched at the fan girls surrounded Ryu. He still had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he found himself encircled by girls.

"Umm…hi…"

The girls were all giving sparkling eyes and were completely captivated by him. Some of them were even drooling.

One girl jumped on him and grabbed his hat.

"I've got his hat!"

As if it started a war, the rest of the girls all jumped on him and started to claim his items.

"Hey! Help me!"

Kizu, Fuji, and Mister B all stared and felt a little sorry for him.

"Well, that's Ryu's luck for you."

Fuji smiled and then took Kizu's hand.

"Should we go for lunch now?"

End Chapter Two

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Poor Ryu xD His luck just isn't there for him xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	3. Her Rival

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Three: Her Rival**

"Ouch!"

Ryu was sitting on the sofa of the studio and Mister B was assisting with applying some bandages on scratches made by the fan girls.

"When I get my hands on that Fuji I'm going to kill him for this. Ow! Hey watch it!"

"It's not that's boy's fault. It's your own for trying to show off."

Ryu pouted and flinched as Mister B applied some antibacterial ointment on his scratches.

"I just don't see what Kizu sees in him you know."

"Well, they knew each other previously actually. According to Kizu anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mister B stood up and took the scraps and such to the garbage.

"She told me that they used play tennis together and recently they started to play again."

Ryu looked down and then stared up at the ceiling.

"So then maybe this is a really big fight for him huh?"

"Who? That boy?"

Ryu just smiled and got up.

"I'll see you later Mister B."

Ryu opened the door swiftly and left the room.

* * *

"So…you're holding a benefit concert on Friday?"

Kizu was moving some boxes into the Fuji's residence. Fuji was helping, but slightly distracted as well.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be for a church. I'm a little fuzzy on the details though."

Fuji started moving the boxes upstairs and then came back down.

"Hey, how did you get everything packed into boxes so quickly anyway? I mean you just said yes like yesterday."

Kizu laughed.

"I never really unpacked when I came back. So these were all just sitting in my room for the longest of time, until now!"

Fuji laughed and continued to move the boxes upstairs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kizu went to go open it.

"Hey."

Kizu stood there for a moment and soon realized that it was Ryu. She was shocked but then she put on a confused face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Fuji if that's all right."

Fuji was just coming down the stairs and then saw that Ryu was at the door. He glared at him and then walked to the door.

"I need to have a little talk with you."

Ryu gestured for Fuji to come out of the house and have a private chat. Fuji nodded at Kizu and walked outside. Kizu sighed and closed the door nervously.

_Ryu better not do anything stupid…_

Outside, Ryu crossed his arms and looked straight at Fuji.

"What do you want?"

Fuji was slightly hostile, but he felt it was reasonable considering how Ryu was trying to steal Kizu away. This rivalry was something that definitely hit the news if anyone found out about it.

"I heard that you were pretty good at tennis. And that you play doubles with Kizu."

"What about it?"

"I also know that you and Kizu have known each other for quite a while. Until she moved to America that is."

Fuji squinted his a little, but then raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's true."

"Then I take it as you know what Kizu's career is dependant on."

Fuji gave him a questioning look and then crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you aware that Kizu has a singing rival? Mime?"

Fuji gave a slight nod and shrugged as well.

"I've heard of her, but not in deep detail."

Ryu laughed and then took a few steps and then another back.

"Mime will be at the benefit concert. And I must say, she hates Kizu more than anything in the world. It is true that Mime was a singer before Kizu, but now most of her fans are now Kizu's fans."

Fuji just stayed silent and allowed Ryu to continue talking.

"Mime will probably do anything to beat Kizu. Even ruin her career if necessary. I just wanted to give you a little heads up on that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you tell me something like that?"

"I thought it would be best if kept the girl that we both love so much protected from any type of harm you know? See ya."

Ryu walked past Fuji and continued down the street. But stopped and turned around.

"One more thing, I will beat you next time we have another competition."

Then Ryu left. Fuji laughed to himself at this guy's arrogance and then went back inside.

* * *

"What?! Mime? She's going to be at the concert?"

Kizu was in panic mode and Fuji could see it. She was pacing back and forth and crossing her arms.

"Yup, that's what Ryu said."

"No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. Mime?"

Fuji thought it was cute the way she was acting, but decided not to comment on it for the time being.

"Mime…"

Kizu sighed and took a seat next to Fuji. He placed his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's between you and this Mime anyway?"

"Well, she's my singing rival. But I think she's quite evil in many cases."

Fuji smiled and looked at her.

"And why is that?"

"There was this incident in America…she tried to sabotage a concert I was holding there. She…tried to get someone to injure me…"

Fuji sat there in silence and then held Kizu. They didn't talk about the matter anymore and decided to sit there in silence together for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Ryu sat on the sofa the next day and thought about what he told Fuji. He knew Fuji was his rival in the fight for Kizu, but still. It was a good idea to tell him about Mime…especially what she did last year.

He picked up a magazine that was dated about a year ago, thinking how ironic it was that it was just sitting there on the table.

"I wonder…"

He flipped it open and there it was, an article about how Kizu was attacked. He started to read the article to himself.

_**Angel Wind Attacked During Concert!**_

_Angel Wind's most recent concert was anything less than shocking. She carried out this concert with grace and amazing performances as always. But all was disturbed when a fan from the audience attacked Kizu. Luckily, Kizu was able to defend herself and stopped the culprit before he actually did hurt her._

_The attacker then revealed that rival singer, Mime, had approached him and paid him to attack Angel Wind. Mime denied having anything to do with this incident and refused any conversation with the media._

Ryu placed the magazine down and sighed.

"Mime…what's wrong? It's just a rivalry…"

* * *

Kizu stood backstage and took in deep breaths. She was always like this for concerts, but this one felt different. She had a bad feeling about this one but she still wasn't quite sure of what it will be.

Fuji was in the VIP section for the concert, but didn't see Ryu there.

Probably doesn't want to be next to Fuji. I can't believe those two!

She prepared to go on stage, but then she heard someone call out to her.

"Well, if it isn't Kizu…I mean Angel Wind."

She turned and saw that it was Mime…Mime her rival in the flesh standing in front of her. Mime glared her down and started to walk toward her.

Kizu stared at her and then crossed her arms.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to be here."

"Well aren't you in the know. I'll be happy to tell you that I've also signed a contract to be here in Japan. And I will not lose to you in this singing war."

Kizu sighed and approached Mime.

"It's not a war. I never wanted to be your rival. Believe me. But now that I know how serious you are, maybe I should start fighting back as well."

Kizu turned around and then walked out on to the stage. Mime was left backstage and standing there alone. She spotted Kizu's picture and she felt the anger boil inside of her. She grabbed the picture and tore the paper into bits.

Ryu was standing behind the curtains and saw everything. When he walked out, Mime was still in an angry rage.

"Mime…"

Mime turned around and suddenly her face went from angry to happy.

"Ryu…I didn't know you were here."

She started toward him, but Ryu stops her. He looks at her and takes in a deep breath.

"When are you going to stop this rivalry between you and Kizu? There's no point in fighting it. You're not going to win."

Mime was hurt but she spoke in a steady voice.

"You don't understand do you? She stole my fans, she stole my fame…she stole you."

Ryu just shook his head and looked at her again.

"I broke up with you because of something else. Kizu didn't have anything to do with it."

Mime shook her head and gave him a furious look.

"Stop lying! I know you left me because of her! I know you did! And she's going to pay for this, she will!"

Mime stormed off and disappeared behind the curtains. Ryu was left alone with his thoughts.

"She better not do anything drastic."

Ryu was definitely worried about Kizu, but was also worried about Mime as well. Mime's well being especially. And if Mime does hurt Kizu, Fuji might just hurt back.

"She better know what she's doing."

Mime stormed through the backstage and pushed everyone out of her way. Once outside, she screamed into the air and pounded her fists against the wall. She leaned against the wall and then slid down and sat on the ground. She held back the tears and kept her head down. When she looked back up she thought about Kizu and anger started to boil up again.

"Kizu…I will destroy your career…just you wait…."

End Chapter Three

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Hmm I thought it would be nice to make Kizu have a little rival no? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading! Thank you! PS please review :) Thank you! ^^


	4. Her Voice

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Four: Her Voice**

Ryu, Fuji, and Mister B all sat on the sofa in the recording studio. Ryu felt awkward and didn't want to say anything. Fuji chatted with Mister B in the mean time. Kizu was inside the studio and recording.

"So you two played mixed doubles for Seigaku right?"

Fuji nodded and took a sip of water.

"Yes. We played before she left for America too. But it was only for a brief time."

"Ohh I see."

Ryu was getting bored and started to fidget, but the manager and Fuji simply ignored him. Soon, he stood up and started to walk around in circles.

"Ryu, why don't you just sit down? It's no use to walk around."

Ryu glanced at Mister B and then sat back down, but this time, he decided to join into the conversation. However, he caused some tension now.

"So…have you guys ever played against each other?"

"Yes, but that was long ago."

"Oh…"

Then they grew silent again. Kizu suddenly came out of the recording room and sat on a chair. She was smiling from a successful day of recording most likely. But then when she saw the boys, she sighed. Her phone rang and she nonchalantly went over to her backpack and answered it.

"Moshi moshi. Hey! When are you getting here?"

Kizu walked out of the room and then closed the door behind her. The boys continued to sit. Then, they all sighed and then stood up. Awkwardly they all sat back down at the same time and reached for the same magazine. Then they decided that just sit there in silence.

When Kizu came back in, she had a smile on her face.

"Okay, I have to go up for dance rehearsals. Syusuke, Ryu why don't you guys do something for?"

Fuji and Ryu immediately stood up and glared at each other. Kizu laughed slightly and then signaled the two to stop that.

"I have different things for you two to do. Syusuke, can come with me and we'll do dance rehearsals. Mister B made an arrangement and you can be in a music video with me. And Ryu, I want you to go pick up a friend. She's coming by for a visit and she's probably going to be staying for a while, so can you pick her up for me?"

Ryu nodded but glared at Fuji.

_I can't believe he gets to be in a music video with her…_

Ryu sighed again and then grabbed his coat.

"See ya later!"

* * *

The airport was quite busy at this time of day. Airplanes flew overhead and the screeching of wheels bothered Ryu the most.

He leaned on a chair and then looked up at the time board.

"Let's see…her flight should have landed here about 30 minutes ago…hmm I'll give her another 10 minutes to get through customs and all…"

Ryu sighed out of boredom and then pulled his cap down over his eyes.

"Um excuse me…are you Ryu?"

Surprised by the voice he immediately pulled his cap back up and saw a young lady smiling at him.

"What…aren't you…?!"

* * *

Kizu took a break from the dancing while the dance instructor taught Fuji some additional lessons from her instructor. When the door opened, Kizu glanced over and saw that Ryu was back. She smiled as the woman behind entered as well.

"Esmeralda! Glad you could make it!"

Kizu stood up and gave the woman a hug. The woman smiled and hugged her back. Fuji came up and stood next to Ryu. Fuji waved to the woman and Kizu stopped hugging her and went over and grabbed Fuji's hand.

"Esmeralda, this is my boyfriend Fuji Syusuke. Syusuke, Esmeralda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esmeralda."

"Same to you Fuji."

Ryu then pulled Kizu away and whispered quickly.

"What is she doing here?"

"Just a little experiment."

"I don't think your manager is going to like this too much."

"Well, we're going to find out then."

Just then, Mister B came into the studio and started, clearly not noticing the young woman standing next to him.

"Kizu, I've scheduled a meeting with the board directors. Tomorrow you'll be having lunch with them and then on Monday you'll have a recording da-"

Mister B stopped talking the moment he saw Esmeralda. He dropped the papers he was holding and froze up.

"Esmeralda…"

Fuji was quite confused with all of this and nudged Kizu for some answers. Kizu leaned in and told him discretely.

"That's Mister B's daughter. They don't get to see each other that often…not to mention a very complicated past."

Fuji nodded in understanding and turned to Ryu who seemed quite disturbed. Ryu shifted his cap and then turned and left the room.

_She seems…different…but whatever…_

* * *

"Ahh dinner wasn't what I was expecting."

Kizu plopped down on the couch in the Fuji's residence and Fuji sat down next to her. She seemed quite disappointed, but at the same time a little bit cheerful. Fuji placed his arms around her.

"Well, this is what you get for arranging such unexpected things to happen."

Kizu pouted and then took out a bottle of juice from her backpack.

"At least she got me my favorite drink!"

Kizu cheerfully sat down on the couch and took a gulp of the juice.

"So what exactly happened between Mister B and Esmeralda?"

"Well…let's just say that Mister B wasn't great with children…"

"Like…?"

Kizu sat up and continued to drink the juice.

"He left his wife and Esmeralda when she was growing up, I don't think Esmeralda has really forgiven him for that yet."

Fuji nodded and then leaned back.

"I really think she's a nice person and all…but her mom is also sick I don't kn-"

Kizu grabbed her throat and couldn't speak. Fuji immediately sat up and held Kizu.

"Kizu! What's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. She grabbed her throat and then fell on to the floor.

"Syu…su…ke…"

She fell on the ground and had completely lost her voice. Fuji was down by her side and trying to help her.

"Kizu, what's wrong?!"

She couldn't speak, she just grasped the throat. Fuji panicked and looked at her worried.

"You…you can't talk?"

Kizu shook her head and only mouthed words.

"What happened?"

End Chapter Four

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: *dramatic music* who did it? XD Well I think it's pretty obvious, but you'll find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	5. Her Kindness

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Five: Her Kindness**

Kizu sat in the studio and listened to Mister B and Ryu argue with the doctor.

"What do you mean she's lost her voice?"

"I'm sorry, but someone must of done this to her. Her vocal chords are all fine and her throat is the same. Someone must of have poisoned her or drugged her to cause this sudden voice loss."

Mister B and Ryu stared at each other. Fuji was next to her and he held her. Kizu couldn't speak.

It was definitely a mystery that they all wanted to figure out soon. Mister B felt completely stressed out and couldn't get a hold on himself. Of course, Ryu started to freak out and started to play out the future and how it will go for Kizu. Fuji just sat there next to her and looked at her from time to time. He was worried no doubt, but he knew stressing about it wouldn't help.

Kizu was given a notepad and pen at all times. She had to write everything she wanted to say. Fuji and Ryu both agreed to be by her side at all times. But when they both agreed it of course started up another competition.

"So what are you going to do while Kizu recovers?"

Ryu picked up a plate on the table and started to eat the cake that was upon it. Kizu gave him a look and started to write something down on the notepad.

When she was done, she handed it to Fuji and Fuji smiled then laughed. He handed the notepad to Ryu to read and he put on a pout face.

"Hey! I'm not a fatty."

Kizu gave him a look and then flicked him on the forehead. Ryu fell back and landed on the ground and the cake fell on his face.

Fuji smiled and looked at Kizu.

_Even though she's in trouble like this, she still acts the same. _

Kizu sat back down and then Mister B sighed.

"Kizu, do you have any idea who could have done this to you?"

She shrugged and then shook her head. Fuji thought about it for a moment and then had a sudden realization.

"Kizu was drinking juice and after that…she lost her voice."

"Juice? What type of juice?"

"It was an orange juice brand from America."

Kizu's eyes opened up and then turned away. Mister B walked up to her and sat down in front of her.

"Who gave you the juice Kizu?"

Kizu closed her eyes and took the notepad back up and started to write. She handed it to Mister B and he sighed.

_I don't think I should tell you. _

"Kizu you should really tell us. This could ruin your career!"

Kizu took the pad back and wrote in it again.

_It's not about my career anymore, there's something else involved. _

"What are you talking about? Just tell me who gave you the drink."

Kizu sighed and then wrote two words on the notepad and handed it to Mister B.

_Your daughter. _

Mister B froze and stared hard at the two words written on there. He didn't want to believe it but it was written on there. Fuji and Ryu both looked at each other and decided not to say anything. The tension in the room built up and the silence was a discomfort for everyone. When the door opened, everyone turned and were shocked to see who it was.

It was Esmeralda.

She seemed confused when she entered the room. But then she saw Mister B kneeling down on the ground. He stood up and faced her.

"How could you…?"

She glanced around and saw that Fuji and Ryu were giving her stares of betrayal. She took in a deep breath and had a confident look on her face. She knew that they knew it was her.

"I had to."

Mister B gave his daughter a disapproving look and then took another step closer.

"Why?"

"You abandoned me! You just left me…it was revenge…revenge against what you did to me!"

Mister B without a warning slapped his daughter across the face. Esmeralda fell to the floor and held her face. Fuji, Kizu, and Ryu all stood in shock. They didn't move and didn't want to disturb this incident.

Esmeralda stood back up and glared angrily at Mister B. Mister B stood with his hand still raised and shook his head at her.

"You dare hit your own daughter?!"

"You're not my daughter! I will not have a daughter who does such things!"

That silenced her and she welled up in tears. She turned to the door and stormed out. Kizu stared at the door and then grabbed her notepad. She ran out the door after Esmeralda and left the hurt Mister B with Fuji and Ryu.

* * *

Esmeralda ran out of the building and started to sprint down the street. She ignored her tears and didn't bother to wipe them. Kizu ran out of the building too, she glanced around and saw that Esmeralda had stopped just a block away.

She ran toward her, but then saw that a blue car was pulling up next to Esmeralda and it made her stop. The car seemed familiar, but the windows were tinted so she couldn't see who was inside. The car pulled up to Esmeralda and she got in. Kizu stood there and then thought about the situation. Eventually, she started to walk around and think about it more clearly.

_Esmeralda was always a rational person…she wouldn't do something like this unless she had a reason…_

Kizu suddenly arrived at the riverside bridge. She glanced down and saw her own reflection. The water rippled and seemed calm. She sighed and leaned against the rail. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a lonely girl walking along the river.

It was Mime. Kizu immediately lifted her head and then looked directly at Mime. She was just strolling along the riverside with someone else. Kizu squinted to see who it was and to shock, it was Esmeralda.

_Esmeralda?! What is she doing with Mime? _

* * *

"So Esmeralda? You did it right?"

Esmeralda looked away shamefully, and Mime just smiled.

"Yes, but it didn't change anything."

Mime laughed and looked at Esmeralda.

"You can't expect things to change this quickly. Your father was always a difficult person to deal with."

Esmeralda just stood there and looked down.

"But you did do a good job I suppose. Kizu can't speak now, let alone sing! I believe that I've finally won."

Mime gave a cruel laugh and then flipped her hair. She looked at Esmeralda and then just turned away.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Esmeralda, but I didn't promise you anything. Your father probably hates you even more now."

Esmeralda broke out in tears again and wept silently. She felt horrible, and knew that her father would never love her now. Mime patted her shoulder and then walked back the other way.

_She was the perfect pawn. Willing to do anything, but won't do anything back. Too bad Esmeralda…too bad._

Mime turned to Esmeralda one last time and then said one more thing.

"Now thanks you to, Kizu can't sing. After all she's done for you too…you are really a piece of work Esmeralda."

Mime left and walked back down the riverside. Leaving Esmeralda to weep alone.

_

* * *

_

What have I done? My father hates me, and now…Kizu…she can't…what will I do?

Esmeralda was kneeling on the grass. She didn't want to stand up. She didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to cry. Cry all of her wrong doings away.

But she knew she couldn't do that. She had hurt her father and one of her friends. She could never go back now.

She continued to weep and her tears spilled upon the grass. She heard footsteps along the grass, but she didn't bother to look up. When the footsteps ceased, and she heard someone sit down, she looked up.

Her vision was blurred, but she made no mistake as to who was sitting there. It was Kizu, and she had a forgiving face on. She had a sincere smile and held out her hand. Esmeralda just looked at the hand and didn't dare take it.

But Kizu didn't move. She waited for Esmeralda to take the hand. Esmeralda knew that Kizu always had a kind and forgiving heart, but she still couldn't take it. Kizu noticed that she wouldn't move and she passed her the notepad. Esmeralda picked it up and read it. Then she looked straight up at Kizu, who just blinked and continued to smile.

Esmeralda dropped the notepad and hugged Kizu.

"I'm sorry Kizu…I'm so sorry."

Kizu hugged her back and let her cry on her shoulder. She glanced down at the notepad and picked it up. She gave a little of relief and wrote below what she wrote to Esmeralda.

_It's not your fault. And I'm going to sit here until you take me hand. _

_Now, tell me what happened? _

End Chapter Five

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Isn't Kizu too nice? XD Anyway, next chapter will be coming up soon! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	6. Their Love For Her

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do no own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Six: Their Love for Her**

"Wait…Mime was behind this all along?"

Fuji, Kizu, and Ryu were all gathered outside of the studio. Kizu had just written to them why Esmeralda had drugged her. Ryu wasn't quite surprised to hear that Mime was the one behind it, but Fuji remained in the same place.

"Man, she's really gone over the edge for this."

Ryu sighed and crossed his arms. Fuji just closed his eyes. Kizu started to write something again and showed to the both of them

_But Esmeralda really didn't want to. She just wanted Mister B to finally recognize her as a daughter._

"Okay, so how does drugging you help justify that?"

Kizu gave Ryu a stare and then wrote something down.

_She was unstable and when Mime said she could help her, well she went for it._

Fuji nodded in understanding and turned to Ryu.

"So what should we do about this?"

"Well, if Mime was behind this, I'm sure she has the antidote to curing this muteness. But she's not going to give it to us."

Kizu nodded and then wrote something down again.

_He's right; Mime will do anything to beat me in this singing business. There's no way she's going to give up something like so easily._

Fuji took Kizu's hand and then held it tight.

"What if we struck a deal with her? I'm sure she'll be willing to give it up then."

"But what type of deal are we talking about? It has to be something that she's really willing to take."

Fuji rested his chin on his hand and then put on a thinking face. Kizu giggled and smiled at him. He gave her surprised expression as she wrote down what she was thinking. When she handed it to him, he smiled and laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Ryu took the notepad from Fuji and read it.

_You're cute when you think really hard._

Ryu put on a face of disgust.

"Aw come on, don't you think I'm cute?"

Ryu pointed to his face and smiled. Kizu just stared at him and then turned away. Ryu gave her a disappointed look and then turned to Fuji.

"Don't think I've given just yet."

Fuji just stared at him and shook his head.

"Sure…"

* * *

Ryu sat alone in his room and thought about a deal. He spent the rest of the night thinking about, but couldn't.

He went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. He took a sip and the looked out through the window. He could the moon but clouds were starting to cover it. He decided to read and maybe that would help.

He walked to the living room and sat down. He picked up a magazine that was on the table and started to read it. One word caught his eye. He read it over and over again, and then sighed.

"Contract."

He closed the magazine, and placed it back on the table.

"That's right…my contract…"

He got up and decided to give Fuji a call. He dialed the number it and waited for a response.

"Hello Fuji? This is Ryu. Would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

* * *

The next day Ryu and Fuji both walked together to the riverside bridge. When they arrived, Fuji leaned against the rail and smiled.

"I haven't been here since Kizu left for America."

"Really now? Well, you should come with her next time."

Fuji opened his eyes and gave Ryu a short stare.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Ryu fixed his cap and licked his lips. He turned and gave Fuji a serious look.

"I'm sure it will."

They both turned away from each other and waited. Few minutes later, a blue car drove up and stopped. The door opened and Mime stepped out. She closed the door and started to walk toward the two of them.

"So, why have you called me here Ryu?"

Mime was definitely arrogant and she had a smirk on her face when she said those words.

Fuji and Ryu both turned to face her and she just laughed.

"You know why you're here."

"Hmph, serious I see. Fine, but I'm going to tell you, I'm not going to give you the cure for that stupid girl's muteness."

Fuji took a step forward, but Ryu stopped him. Instead, he took a step in front. He was right in front of Mime and he stared her down.

"Then how about a deal?"

Mime raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Go on."

Ryu glanced over to Fuji and then nodded. Fuji seemed confused and then recalled the night before.

* * *

_Last Night_

"Fuji, would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"To get Kizu's voice back."

There was silence on Fuji's end of the line. He glanced over to look at Kizu was fast asleep on the couch. She was writing lyrics, but fell asleep.

"Sure, where should I meet you?"

"At the studio tomorrow morning, 8:00."

"All right. See you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone and went over to Kizu. She was sound asleep and Fuji smiled. He picked her up and carried her to her room. They had rooms next to each other now, which meant that they saw each other much more often now.

He placed her down in her bed and held her hand. Even though she had lost her voice, she was still working hard to keep her job together. He touched her cheek and gave her a kiss good night.

_Don't worry I'll get your voice back, no matter what. And then, I can hear your sweet voice again…_

* * *

Ryu and Mime were standing in front of each other. Ryu sighed and then tilted his head slightly.

"I'm willing to get back together with you and record a song with you instead of Kizu, only if you give us the antidote though."

Fuji was shocked and didn't say anything. Was his rival for Kizu really giving up?

"What did you say?"

Mime was also shocked. She just stared hard at Ryu and awaited an answer.

"I'll date you again, and record a single with you, only if you give us the cure."

Mime laughed and then she smiled. She seemed entertained by the fact that Ryu was really willing to switch sides just save Kizu.

"That's a marvelous deal! I'll take it!"

Fuji walked up to Ryu and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ryu, are you sure about this?"

Ryu stood silent and then looked up at Fuji.

"Yes I'm sure. If it will help Kizu, I will do it."

Mime reached into her bag and took out a bag. She tossed it to Fuji.

"I take it that you must be Kizu's boyfriend huh? Too bad, you're quite cute."

Mime smiled, but Fuji just glared at her. She felt a slight twinge of fear from him and then looked away. She took Ryu's arm and then pulled it her way.

"Come on Ryu! Let's go!"

Ryu was hesitant to move but before he walked off. He turned to Fuji for a moment and gave him a smile.

"Take care of Kizu now."

Fuji nodded and held out a hand. Ryu stared at it and gave him a confused look.

"I know we're rivals for her, but still…"

Ryu smiled and took a firm grasp of Fuji's hand.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her."

"I'll see you around then, rival."

They smiled at each other, and then Ryu left with Mime. Fuji watched as they got into the car and then he looked down at the small bag, He opened it and found a few small capsules. He put them back and put it in his pocket.

He turned and ran back to the studio. Urgent to bring the news to Mister B and Kizu as well.

_Kizu, I'm coming! And we'll get Ryu back…_

End Chapter Six

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: So sad for Ryu. But Fuji is determined to help both of them! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	7. His Contract

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Seven: His Contract**

Fuji handed Kizu a glass of water and sat down next to her. Mister B sat across from them and scratched his head from all these problems.

"So wait…Ryu is now going to be recording with Mime instead of Kizu?"

Fuji gave a brief nod and then handed Kizu a capsule to consume with the water. She looked at it, but then took it anyway.

"He struck a deal with Mime, and she took it."

Mister B sighed and then stood up. He paced slightly and then sighed again. Fuji and Kizu just watched him and looked at each other. Fuji took the glass from Kizu's hand and placed it on the table for her and then brushed back a strand of her hair as well. He smiled at her and then kissed her hand.

She blushed and then turned back to Mister B. She touched her neck and then tried to clear her throat.

"Uh hun!"

Everyone turned and looked at her in shock. Then they all smiled. Kizu smiled as well.

"She's getting her voice back!"

Fuji took her hand and smiled. Mister B had a rather large smile on and felt as though he should jump up and down. He immediately whipped out his phone and dialed for the doctor to come in and check Kizu.

Kizu smiled and then turned to Fuji and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. They smiled at each other and then Kizu's smiled faded and she wrote down on her notepad.

_Wait; did Ryu say he would record with Mime? _

Fuji was baffled by why Kizu would ask this, but nodded. Kizu shook her head and wrote down something else.

_That's very bad! Ryu's contract is…_

"What about Ryu's contract?"

Mister B just got off the phone and overheard Fuji ask the question.

"Ryu's contract? What about it?"

Kizu wrote down more on the notepad and then showed the two.

_You guys don't know? _

They both shook their heads and then Kizu took back the notepad and started to write out a story.

* * *

Ryu was fidgeting inside Mime's recording studio. Everything didn't feel right, and it bothered him. He eventually stood up and started to pace. When his phone rang, he nervously picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was his manager on the other end, and he didn't seem very happy with him.

"Yes…I know…it doesn't matter, I can't record with her anyway right? I only have about a week left…"

Mime had just walked in and she heard everything he said. When he was done, he hung up and turned around. He was shocked to see Mime there, she herself didn't look too happy.

"Your contract is ending isn't it?"

Ryu just turned away and sat down. Mime stood in front of him and looked at him painfully.

"You never intended to work with me did you? Tell me!"

Mime was now in tears and looking straight into Ryu's eyes. Ryu merely stared back, and without any emotion replied.

"No, I never intended to work with you."

Mime was crushed. She grabbed Ryu's shirt and pulled it. She was sobbing and Ryu did feel bad, but didn't say anything.

"You promised!"

"Yeah, but you drugged Kizu! How am I supposed to keep my promise with someone like you?"

Mime stopped for a moment and then tightened her grasp on his shirt.

"Oh you will. I will get your contract extended!"

She let go of his shirt and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door and a few of the paintings on the wall wobbled. Ryu leaned back in the sofa and just stared at the ceiling.

"Extend my contract huh? Yeah right…"

* * *

Fuji and Mister B read the story, and both looked at each other.

"He's ending his contract for his brother? But why?"

Kizu wrote down something else as well.

_It's because he holds his brother very dear to him. His brother, Akira, may not feel the same way toward Ryu, but Ryu cares for him no matter what. _

"So is his brother sick or what?"

Kizu shrugged and wrote down in the notebook again.

_I don't think so, I think Ryu is just stopping it because Akira was starting to hate him more for his success. But I wouldn't know for sure, Ryu never did like talking about it. _

"So, he's ending his contract to try and get back his brother huh?"

Kizu nodded and looked down. Fuji watched her and understood how she felt. She was feeling bad for Ryu, but couldn't do anything for him. He took her hand and held it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can help him somehow."

Kizu nodded and then turned to Mister B. He was sitting there and reconsidering the situation. He leaned in and looked at Kizu.

"You know, there is a slight loophole. But I need to look at the contract to see if it will work."

Kizu and Fuji looked at each other confused, but then nodded. Fuji took out his cell phone and dialed Ryu's number.

"I'll meet up with him right now and see if I can get it. Hey, Ryu..?"

* * *

An hour later, Fuji waited in the park. He was leaning a pole by the swings and thought his good old days with Kizu there. He smiled and imagined the two of them on the swings as little kids again.

_Have I grown this attached to her?_

Ryu appeared and Fuji stopped his daydream. They waved to each other and decided just to stay there and chat.

"Here's a copy of my contract. I don't see why we should bother though, nothing is going to help."

Fuji took the papers and gave Ryu a stare of impatience.

"You could at least how a little hope."

Ryu laughed and sat along a rail and looked up at the sky.

"So is Kizu's voice returning?"

"Yeah, the doctor says it will be completely back in a few days."

"That's good. At least Mime didn't do anything to the antidote."

Ryu looked down and sighed. He turned to Fuji and shrugged.

"I have no idea what gave the girl the idea that these types of things are okay."

Fuji shrugged as well and then walks off a little bit.

"Kizu told us about your brother."

"Who Akira?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"You ended your contract because of him?"

Ryu just kind of stood there and then gave a suggestive shrug.

"I suppose. But it's not going to do us any good."

Fuji just stared and then looked up at the sky as well.

"Hey, Fuji. There's something I got to tell you."

Fuji turned to him and saw that Ryu was smiling and laughing kind of.

"You know, I never really intended to steal Kizu from you."

"What?"

Ryu closed his eyes and explained.

"She's like a little sister to me. I just wanted to know that she was in capable hands and I wanted to make sure that you really cared for her."

Fuji was speechless and smiled back.

"Kizu is way too nice, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Plus, I'm in love with someone else anyway."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, but she's never going to love me…no way…"

Fuji looked at Ryu, but then looked up at the sky with him.

After a few minutes, the two decide to part and go back to the studios. They bid each other farewells and then took off. Fuji thought about how Kizu was too nice and then just smiled to himself.

_Well, that's Kizu for you. _

End Chapter Seven

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Really bad for Ryu! But what will happen next? Wait and see! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	8. Their Game or Risk

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Eight: Their Game or Risk**

Two days have passed, and Kizu's voice was completely back. That weekend, they decided to meet up with all the Seigaku regulars. In the morning, Fuji and Kizu headed out and headed toward the tennis courts to meet up with everyone else.

"You don't think they'll play a practical joke do you?"

Kizu was playing with her sunglasses and then she turned to Fuji. Fuji was watching her but then shrugged.

"I don't know, you know how mischievous those guys are. We will never know."

About half a block away from the tennis courts, Fuji spotted someone who looked like Ryu and stopped Kizu. Ryu was walking to the park, but looked over a few times. Then he walked in.

"Eh? What's Ryu doing?"

Kizu and Fuji looked at each other and then Kizu smiled. Fuji felt as though this wasn't going to end very well, but decided to go with it.

They followed Ryu into the park and hid along the bushes. They spotted Ryu and he was with someone else. A boy. And they appeared to be in a heated argument.

"Hmm, can you see who that is Syusuke?"

"Nope, we have to get closer."

They walked a little more over and then peered over the bushes. Kizu gasped and then quickly hid back down into the bushes. Fuji gave her a puzzling look and Kizu motioned that they should get going. Once out of the park, Kizu revealed to Fuji who was with Ryu.

"There is no mistake that the guy with him is his brother, Akira!"

"His brother? How do you know?"

"Well, they're twins. If you got a good look at Akira, he looks exactly like Ryu."

Fuji's eyes widened and then turned to face the park.

"So what were the two of them arguing about?"

Kizu shrugged and then looked over to the park as well. They saw Ryu with Akira walking out and quickly retreated behind a column that was conveniently there. They watched at the two brothers parted ways without bidding each other a farewell. Akira was walking toward them, so they tried to squeeze behind the column a little more.

Kizu peeked through but due to her lack of balance, she fell on to the ground right in front of Akira. She couldn't move and she knew that Akira was looking at her. His shoes were right in front of her and they didn't move. Kizu didn't want to glance up, but eventually got up and brushed off any dirt or such on her clothes.

"Kiryu Kizu…right?"

Kizu looked up and was staring right at a duplicate of Ryu himself. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same expression. He smiled slightly and then offered a hand shake.

"Or should I say, Angel Wind?"

Kizu took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Well, you know me. But if I'm right, you're Akira right? Ryu's brother?"

Akira laughed and nodded.

"Yup, you got that right. I didn't know I was known."

Kizu gave him a sharp stare, but then just smiled.

"Well, your brother cares a lot for you, so he talks about you sometimes."

"Does he now?"

Akira gave Kizu a stare. It made her slightly uncomfortable, and she wanted to turn away, but at the same time, she couldn't.

_There's something about this guy…something dangerous…_

Akira looked down and laughed a little. When he looked back up he gave Kizu a strange stare.

"I wouldn't be so free willing if I were you. There are a lot of crazy people out here…"

Kizu gave him an odd stare and then tried to avoid the subject of her career. Fuji remained behind the column. Kizu didn't tell him to stay there, but he knew she didn't want him to be seen at the moment.

"Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I need to get to. It was nice to meet you, Kizu."

Akira walked off and down the street. Fuji emerged from behind the column and walked up next to Kizu. She was looking hard down the street and then turned to Fuji.

"They're brothers, but they're nothing alike."

Fuji gave her a concurring nod, then stared down the street as well.

"There's something about him…I just can't put my finger on it…"

Kizu glanced down at her watched and then dragged Fuji by the arm.

"Come on! We're late!!"

Fuji and Kizu ran up the stairs, and saw that the regulars were already there. They all greeted the two with goofy smiles

"Finally! You guys were late!"

* * *

"So we had a game set up for you guys today!"

Kizu and Fuji glanced at each other and then looked at the others.

"A game?"

Eiji put on a mischievous smile and then put his arms around the couple.

"That's right a game. Are you guys up for it?"

Kizu laughed and then nodded. Fuji gave an uncertain nod but went along with it anyway.

"But first! Momo! Echizen!"

"Eh?"

"Now!"

"What?"

Before they knew it, Momo and Echizen attacked Kizu and Fuji and placed towels over them. Eiji and Taka-san then tied them down with ropes.

"Now, let's take them to their locations!"

"Right!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Kizu was unraveled and found herself at the beach. She looked around and saw that Oishi, Momo, and Echizen were around her.

"What's the big idea here?"

The three laughed and started to explain.

"Well, we wanted to test and see how close you guys have gotten to each other. So here's the game!"

Meanwhile, Fuji was transported to the further side of town, near the train station. Eiji and Taka were giving the same speech and explanation.

"Basic idea is that you have to find Kizu before the end of three hours! If you do, then we will pay for dinner tonight…"

"If you don't, then Kizu will have to go on a date with one of us, and you two will have to pay for dinner tonight!"

"Wait! A date with one you guys?"

Even though they were miles apart, they said that almost instantaneously and at the same time.

"That's right Kizu, a date with one of us!"

Kizu just sat there for moment and then tilted her head in disapproval.

Fuji was stunned and didn't make any movement.

"Well, you better get a move on. That is if you want Kizu to remain your girlfriend that is."

Right after that was said, Fuji set off sprinting down the street. Eiji and Taka just stood there for moment and then laughed.

"He's really in a hurry now huh? I guess when Fuji's girlfriend is in the game, he's not taking any chances!"

Fuji ran down the street and stopped at an intersection. He glanced around and then continued running. Kizu started from her end of the race and ran uptown. They both thought hard about what would be the ideal spot to meet up.

_We only have three hours! Where would he go?_

Kizu stopped took in deep breaths. And glanced down at her watch.

_About two hours and 15 minutes now…where would he go?_

Fuji was sprinting down the main street and stopped as well.

_Where? Wait…that's it! The park!_

Kizu walked slowly down the street and then came to the same conclusion. But they both realized that it would take more than three hours to reach the park that they used to play at. And with the buses all cancelled for the day, it would be longer. But the two of them were determined to find a shortcut and make their way there.

_To the park! _

* * *

"They only have about 10 minutes left…"

Inui was with Kaidoh at the park. They already anticipated the two would think to meet up there. From a distance, Kaidoh could see someone running toward them from the North end of the park.

"Inui-senpai…is that Kizu-senpai?"

Inui looked up but instead saw Fuji coming from the South end.

"Hmm…I think that the two have made it…"

Fuji and Kizu stopped for a moment and felt as though they were going to collapse. Kizu leaned against a tree and Fuji leaned against a rail.

_I…I can't run anymore…_

They both looked up and immediately spotted each other. They gave each other slight smiles, but then started to get up and start running again toward each other.

_But I won't give you up! _

"One minute left…"

Inui looked at the stopwatch and then looked up. The two were nearing each other, and finally they reached out and embraced each other.

"Kizu…"

"Syusuke…"

They both collapsed on to the ground and landed on top of each other. Inui smiled and so did Kaidoh slightly. Kizu and Fuji both needed to rest and Inui and Kaidoh let them as they waited for the rest of the regulars to come.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kizu was being carried by Fuji and completely exhausted. The others offered to carry her for Fuji, but he just gave them an unsightly stare. Kizu rested her head on her shoulder and then when they parted with the others, they waved goodbye.

"You know, you can let me down now, I can walk."

"No it's okay. Who knows when I'll get to carry you like this again."

Kizu blushed but then smiled. She leaned over and kissed Fuji on the cheek. He felt embarrassed and didn't say anything, but smiled.

"Ne, Kizu, don't you just love tonight?"

Kizu looked up and then looked at Fuji was looking at her and then smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: I thought I might out a little filler chapter. You know, get a break from all that drama xD Anyway, I think Kizu and Fuji are a really cute couple no? Well, next chapter coming up! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	9. His Brother

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Nine: His Brother**

Akira stopped in front of the building and looked up.

"So this is the studio huh?"

As he entered, the building seemed empty and quite quiet for that matter. He made his way to the elevator without any problems and went up to the recording floor. He pulled out a cap from his pocket and placed it on. Now with the cap on, he looked exactly like Ryu.

He stepped out of the elevator and approached the door on the far side of the hallway. When he opened it, he found Kizu inside alone. She glanced up from the table and the looked back down. She appeared to be searching for something.

"Hey Ryu. What are you doing here?"

Akira didn't answer, but pulled out a small handkerchief. When Kizu stood up again, he placed it over her mouth. Kizu was surprised, but struggled. Akira restrained her and then when she stopped struggling removed the handkerchief. She was unconscious now.

"That should keep her out for a while."

Akira lifted up Kizu and left the building unseen.

* * *

Fuji was headed toward the studio with a bag full of Kizu's favorite snacks.

"She hasn't eat snacks in a long time…she's going to love these."

Once at the studio, he went straight up to the recording room. When he opened the door, he found Mister B sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Fuji! Have you see Kizu?"

Fuji shook his head and set down the bag of snacks.

"She left early this morning and I went shopping, so I haven't seen her all day practically."

Mister B sighed and then stood up and started to pace. Suddenly Fuji's cell phone started to ring. He saw that is was Kizu's caller ID.

"Kizu! Where are you?"

On the other end was laughter, a boy's laughter.

"Hello?"

"Fuji Syusuke correct?"

Fuji froze and felt his heart stop.

_Did something happen to Kizu? _

"Who is this?"

"Well…aren't we demanding? If you must know, this Akira."

"Ryu's little brother?"

"Bingo."

Mister B gave Fuji a look of "what's going on" and Fuji put the phone speaker and motioned for Mister B to be quiet.

"Why do you have Kizu's phone?"

"Right to the point I see. Well, I guess I can tell you. I've kidnapped her."

Fuji and Mister B both froze. Fuji actually stopped breathing for a moment of time and then when he realized it took in a breath.

"What do you mean you've kidnapped her?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I have Kizu."

"Why?!"

"I have my reasons. But it's not really for me. However, I will tell you this: You have 24 hours to find her, if you don't, she'll be sent to America."

"WHAT?"

Fuji was speechless and it was Mister B who exclaimed. They both waited for Akira to say more, but he didn't. Instead he just laughed and then said one last thing.

"You better hurry…or else she's gone…bye bye…"

He hung up the phone and there was silence. Fuji was in shock and couldn't move. He sat down on the couch and just stared at the floor. Mister B was a nervous wreck now and was pacing back and forth.

"What will we do now?"

* * *

A few hours later, Kizu awoke and found her hands tied behind her back. She shook head and tried to adjust her eyesight at this point. When she looked up she saw Akira sitting right across from her.

"What the? Akira! What are you doing?"

She tried to pull her hands out, but couldn't. Akira just sat there and watched her. Eventually he stood up and turned his back to her.

"Try as hard as you'd like, but I highly doubt you can break through."

"Highly doubt? So you're saying that there's a possibility I can break out of here?"

Akira laughed and turned back to face her.

"You are funny, even in a situation like this."

Akira sat back down and then took a sip of water.

"Where am I?"

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that in 22 hours, you'll be flying back to America."

"What?!"

"That's right. Back to America."

Kizu glared at him and couldn't believe what he was telling him.

"And what gives you the right to do this?"

Akira turned away and replied in a stern and a little sadness voice.

"Because of love."

"Love?"

Kizu was confused and didn't understand. Akira didn't turn back and just walked away.

"Yes…for love."

* * *

Fuji stopped running for a moment and took in breaths. He had left the building and decided to conduct a search on his own. He had been going around for the past few hours, mostly clearing his head. But he wasn't about to give up so easily.

_Kizu…where are you? _

Ryu was simply sitting at Mime's recording studio. His cell phone rang and he answered.

"Hello? Mister B, what's going on?"

"Ryu! You're brother has kidnapped Kizu!"

"What?"

Ryu sat up and listened to Mister B as he explained. Mime was in the other room, and could hear everything Ryu was saying quite clearly. She walked out and found him all angry and clenching his hands into fists.

Mime just looked at him and then Ryu had a sudden thought.

"Ok…let me call you back on this…bye."

Ryu grabbed Mime and confronted her.

"Why do I have the feeling that you have something to do with this?"

"To do with what? What's the big deal?"

"Akira had kidnapped Kizu, and you're going to tell me you didn't have anything to do with it?"

"Who's Akira?"

"Like you don't know, my brother!"

Mime just looked at him and started to tear up.

"Why are you doing this? I thought…I thought that you loved me!"

Ryu let her go and just walked away from her.

"I never said such things. I hate you…"

Mime felt as though her heart just got shot. She approached Ryu slowly and held back her sobs.

"You hate me…"

Ryu didn't reply and just stood there.

"Why…you told me that you love me!"

"When? When have I ever said such a thing?"

"We were on a date!!"

Ryu stopped and thought about it. Then he turned to her.

"I know for a fact that I never said that to you. Don't be kidding yourself."

"You really don't remember? That night…"

Ryu suddenly thought a possible situation where he might have said it. Except, it wasn't him.

"You said that you loved me and that you would do anything for me…do you really not remember?"

* * *

Akira came back with a cup of water and some food. He set it in front of Kizu and then looked at her.

"You need to eat…"

"How am I going to eat when I'm all tied up like this?"

"I'll feed you. I'm letting you go for even a second."

"Hmph, smart boy…"

Akira fed Kizu and Kizu ate. The two didn't feel comfortable doing this, but it seemed to be the only way. After they finished, Akira wiped Kizu's mouth slightly and then took the plate and cup out of the room. When he returned he sat down in the chair again and just gazed outside. Kizu looked out the window as well, but it was blurred.

"Hey, you said that you kidnapped me for love…what did you mean?"

Akira glanced down and then slid on to the ground and then looked at her.

"Just exactly what it sounds like. I did it for love."

"From who?"

He looked at her and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Not me I hope."

Akira laughed.

"You're funny. No, not you."

"Then who?"

He glanced over and then looked back up.

"Let me tell you a little story about me and brother…"

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not the one who said that I loved you!"

Ryu was still trying to convince Mime, but she just wouldn't hear it.

"It was you! I know it was you!"

"No it wasn't…"

Ryu looked down and took a deep breath.

"It was my brother…Akira…he's the one who's in love with you…"

"What…?"

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Kizu kidnapped! What to do? And why? Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	10. The Boy's Vows to Love

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Ten: The Boy's Vows to Love**

"Kizu, let me tell you a little story about my brother and me."

Kizu was still tied up and sitting on the ground. Akira was in front of her and sitting on the ground as well.

"When we were younger, we would always switch places. Just like other twins did. But then Ryu got famous, and things got a little different. His manager told us that we shouldn't be seen together or else people might get the idea that it was scam and that one of us is covering for the other one…"

Kizu listened and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The two siblings were torn apart because of this business.

"We still met up anyway, in secret that is. But one day, he asked me to switch places with him one last time. It was something he really didn't want to go to…"

"What was it?"

"…. A date with Mime…"

She just sat there and then opened her mouth to say something but didn't. After a while, she finally said something.

"Huh?"

Akira just stared at her and then at the ground.

"Yeah a date with Mime. It was after they recorded a song together, and Mime asked him on a date. He didn't want to refuse so he said yes. But then he got me to go instead of him. At the time, Mime didn't even know I existed."

"Does she know you now?"

Akira had pain in his eyes and then closed them. He shook his head and balled his hands up into fists. Kizu knew how he felt. Mime was in love with Ryu, but the person she was really in love with was probably Akira. But she would probably never accept that it was really Akira.

"So what happened on the date?"

"It went really well. In fact, she asked me out again. At the time, I didn't know whether or not I should say yes. When I told Ryu he suggested that I should. So we went on a few more dates after that. The press found out however and posted it everywhere, saying that Mime and Ryu were going out…"

Kizu remembered those headlines. There was even a segment on it on television about it. This was all before she really met Ryu though. And even after they met, Kizu never bothered to ask about this incident.

"So Ryu decided to end it between us. He told me that I could go out with her one last time and that was it."

"Is that when you told her…?"

Akira nodded. Even he didn't need to finish, and Kizu understood where this was going.

_This explains why Mime is obsessed with Ryu…but I feel bad for Akira._

Akira got up and then walked out of the room. He returned moments later with a bag of chips. Kizu gave him a stare of questioning and he opened the bag.

"I heard that you liked snacks…"

"Why are you being so nice? You're my kidnapper!"

Akira just looked at her and then sat down.

"That doesn't mean I have to be mean to you…"

"You're going to put me on a plane back to America in less than…what? 19 hours now? I think we've gone past the "being nice" point."

"You are way too serious about this."

"Remind me again why you're doing this?!"

"So Mime can have a singing career again."

Kizu froze and then sighed. Akira wanted to send her back to America so Mime could start another singing career there in Japan.

"I see. Well, I don't understand why you're going through all this trouble…but I'm sure he'll save me before you can send me off."

Akira gave her a confused stare. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I know he'll save me…"

* * *

Fuji was now sitting at his own house and trying to figure out what to do next.

_Kizu is kidnapped, and if I don't find her…she will be going to America again…_

He slammed his hand against the wall and went upstairs. He approached Kizu's room and opened the door. The room was dark and it was impossible to see anything. Fuji flipped on a light and the room lit up. Her bed was nicely made and the room was clean.

He walked over to her desk and then sat down on her chair. There was a notebook and pictures on the desk, as well a few books. He picked up the picture of Kizu and him when they were little kids and smiled to himself. He set it back down and looked at his wristband.

_No…I won't lose her again…_

He got up and walked out. He gave the room one last look and then closed the door and leaned against it.

_I have to find her…_

He glanced at his watch and sighed. Only 18 hours left. He thought about Kizu and how she was handling this.

_Akira better not do anything to harm her…I better get going…._

Suddenly Fuji remembered the pain he felt the first time Kizu left. He wouldn't be able to bear again now that…now that he finally had her again and loved her more than anything. He clutched his shirt and took in deep breaths.

_Syusuke, I love you. _

He closed his eyes and then rushed out the door.

_I will definitely not lose her again! _

* * *

"What are talking about? I demand that you explain to me right now what you're talking about!"

Mime and Ryu were still trying to clear things up between them. Ryu refused to tell her anything else other than the fact that it was Akira who told her he loved her, not him.

"Tell me Ryu! Who is this Akira?"

"… My twin brother…"

"Twin…brother?"

Mime just stared hard at Ryu and then backed off.

"That's impossible! You don't have a brother!"

"Why would you even know? You hardly know anything about me!"

"No! You don't have a brother! You were the one who told me you loved me!"

Ryu reached into his wallet and opened it. He pulled out a small picture and showed it to Mime. It was Akira and him when they were younger.

"This is my brother, Toya Akira."

Mime took the picture and looked at it. She examined it closely and then pushed it back to Ryu.

"So you have a brother! What proof do you have that he's the one who said that he loved me?"

"Well let's see…I don't have the slightest clue where you guys went on for dates, I don't have any pictures of the two of you together, or have the slightest inkling as to why you always say that I loved you."

Mime thought about for a moment, and then she sat down and looked up at Ryu.

"So you're really not the one who told me you loved me…"

"No…it was Akira, he loves you not me."

"Does he have the pictures?"

Ryu thought about what she meant for a moment and then nodded.

"He probably will…he probably holds them dear to him."

Mime remained quiet for a moment and then stood up. She left the room and closed the door. Ryu was just left standing there and sighed. He took out the photo of Akira and him again and looked at it.

"Akira…you are one crazy brother…"

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Time is running out! Who will win the game of kidnapping? Wait and see! Keep on reading! Thank you!!!


	11. Her Trip to America

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Eleven: Her Trip to America**

"You know you only have about another 5 hours…"

Kizu looked up and just didn't say anything. Akira just looked at her and then turned away. He looked out to the window and saw that it was getting cloudy.

"Hmm, I'll be right back."

Akira walked outside and then Kizu heard some clattering, as if he was cleaning up dishes and all the other things. She laid down on the ground and then looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was dull and old. She thought perhaps they were in an abandoned shack or warehouse, but the inside seemed quite clean and all.

When Akira walked back inside, he was holding a platter of food again. Kizu's stomach growled and she smiled awkwardly.

"I guess I was right, you were hungry…"

Kizu looked up at him confused.

"How did you know?"

"You seem to talk less when you're hungry."

Kizu just laughed and Akira shot her a confusing look.

"And I thought you didn't like me when I talked…"

"I'd rather have you talking…it makes me feel less lonely…"

Kizu looked up at him and he was smiling at her. He sat down in front of her and presented a variety of food. Kizu just smiled at him and then laughed.

_Feel less lonely huh? Fine…I'll talk a little more then._

* * *

Fuji checked his watch again. 2 hours left. He grabbed his head and then closed his eyes.

_Only two hours…what can I do? _

He was sitting at the park and thinking. There were a billion places Akira could have taken her to, but there were just too many. He only spent the last 20 hours going around the entire Tokyo area. He ended up at the park and just sat there. Without a night's sleep, he was exhausted, but he still stayed strong and searched.

_There has to be a clue…where could he have taken her? _

Fuji looked up at the sky, the time limit was almost up and there wasn't a single clue to where Akira has taken Kizu. He closed his eyes and thought about it. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him and he stood up.

_That's it! He has to take her there! _

* * *

Akira helped Kizu up and made sure she had her balance.

"Time to go. Let's go."

Akira led the way and out of the hiding place. Kizu walked outside and saw that it was just outside the edge of the city, near the woods. The grass was still covered in dew, it was still morning. He helped her get into the car and then drove off.

"I already have a jet waiting for us, so this shouldn't take too long."

"What? A private jet? How can you afford that?"

Akira laughed and turned to her.

"I guess Ryu didn't mention to you that were originally from a wealthy family huh?"

Kizu's mouth dropped open and just looked away sheepishly.

"Nope…I didn't even have the slightest idea…"

"Yup, we should be at the airport in about another 30 minutes."

Kizu looked at the car clock and saw that after 30 minutes, it would have been 24 hours. She looked down and held back her tears.

_Is this really how I'm going to go back to America? _

Akira saw that Kizu had her head down and decided to let her mourn. He kept his focus on the road and drove away. Kizu eventually put her head back up and tried to flip her hair, but her hands being bound, it was hard to do so. She looked out the window and watched as the scenery passed by. She sighed and then turned to Akira.

"What are you going to do after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going back to America as well?"

Akira was silent but then nodded.

"Yes…I'm going back to America after this as well."

"You're not going to tell Mime the truth?"

"What good will that be? She's in love with Ryu…"

Kizu doubted that highly. She knew that the only reason why Mime was even saying that she loves Ryu was because she thought Ryu said it to her first. Akira was definitely not giving himself enough credit.

"Shouldn't you at least try to convince her that it was you?"

"What's the use? The world doesn't know that I exist. All they know is that Ryu exists."

"That's not true. I know you exist! Syusuke knows you exists, Mister B too!"

Akira just laughed at the thought and then turned to Kizu for a moment.

"Yeah, but I've kidnapped you. So far, everyone who knows me right now, hates me."

"Well, I don't hate you."

Akira jerked his head over to Kizu and just looked at her. Luckily, they were at a red light.

"You…you don't hate me?"

"Well, no. I know you kidnapped me and all, but you did it only to help the girl you love. And plus, you kept me company treated me like a guest than a hostage. Other than bounding me of course."

Akira never thought he would hear such words from the girl he had just kidnapped. She didn't hate him. In fact, it felt as though she saw him as a friend.

The light turned green and Akira put his attention back to the road. They drove the rest of the way in silence. But Akira kept on glancing over a few times and saw that she was just looking out the window.

_She's still hoping he'll come save her._

* * *

They arrived at the airport and Akira helped get out of the car. There was a jet right in front of her and she couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to be sent to America. She couldn't even believe to think about what would happen when she got back.

"Well Kizu…looks no one came to save you after all. Don't worry, I'll try to keep you company in America…"

Akira guided Kizu up the stairs and into the jet. The jet was high class and quite comfortable looking. Once inside he told Kizu to take a seat and she did so.

"It looks like you can't rely on people after all. Where are the flight attendants anyway?"

He closed the door of the aircraft and walked into the pilot's control room. No one was in there as well.

"Where is everyone?"

Akira returned into the cabinet and saw that Kizu was gone. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around immediately.

He came face to face with Fuji who was just smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you."

Akira didn't move and just stood there staring at him.

"How did you get on?"

Fuji smiled and then tilted his head slightly.

"Let's just say, when you take Kizu away from me, things don't usually end well for you."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Fuji grabbed Akira by collar and pushed him up.

"Oh trust me I'm going to do something about it…"

"Wait Syusuke!"

Kizu emerged from the end of the cabinet and smiled at them.

"Syusuke…"

Fuji dropped Akira and then ran toward Kizu and embraced her.

"Kizu."

Akira made a face of disgust and then sighed and slid to the floor. He looked up at the two and then smiled at them.

"I suppose you want to turn me in now huh?"

Fuji and Kizu stared over and Kizu shook her head. Fuji went over and held out his hand and offered assistance to help him up. Fuji smiled at him and nodded at Kizu.

"You might have kidnapped her, but you didn't harm her. So your punishment isn't going to be that bad."

"That's right Akira! You didn't do anything, you didn't even ask for ransom. So we're not going to turn you in."

"You guys…."

Akira looked down and laughed. When he looked back up, there was a thin stream of tears on his face.

"You guys are way too nice…"

Fuji and Kizu laughed, and then all got off the plane. Kizu came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"But hey…we should still do something about Mime though."

Akira just looked down. Kizu looked at Fuji and he took out his phone and called up Ryu.

"Ryu…we've got your brother here….eh? okay then."

Fuji turned to them and smiled. Akira and Kizu look at him and then at each other.

"Ryu has a plan…"

End Chapter Eleven

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ok I just noticed that I named the brother Toya Akira, who is a character from Hikaru no Go as well. I did not intend to, but that name does belong to Hikaru no Go, I do not own the name. Anyway, keep on reading!! Thank you!!


	12. His Change of Heart

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twelve: His Change of Heart**

"What do you mean by that?"

Kizu was standing in the runway of the airport. Fuji, Ryu, and Akira were with her. They were discussing a plan of how to get Mime and Akira together. But Akira just refused.

"What do you mean you don't want to?"

Akira just shook his head and then shrugged.

"I don't see the point in do that right now. I know she's not going to feel the same way for me…"

Kizu was just about to slap him but then Fuji interrupted and decided to try and convince him.

"Do you really want to just give up like that? Nothing is ever going to happen if you don't do anything…"

Akira just looked down and then sighed. He looked back up smiled at them.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to try. Plus…I think I've already changed my emotions…."

"Changed emotions?"

Ryu gave his brother a question look and then tapped his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?"

Akira smiled at his brother and then tilted his head slightly. Kizu was right in his view and he winked at her. Kizu put a hand to her face and shook her head. Ryu turned around and placed his hands on his waist.

"You're not serious are you?"

Akira laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Fuji stepped up and came between the two. He looked at Akira and shook his head. First Ryu, now Akira? No way.

"I really don't think you would want to go there buddy."

"Don't worry, I'm way more competitive than my brother here."

"Hey! Don't talk down on me!"

Kizu just stood on the sidelines and just stared at the three boys arguing. She shook her head and then smiled at them. She thought about each of them and how they could be friends if it wasn't for all this drama.

They eventually stopped and decided to take Kizu and Fuji back home. But a car drove up and parked in front of their car.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

The car door opened and Mime stepped out. This immediately silenced Akira and Ryu of their complained. Mime approached them and stopped in front of Akira.

"Ryu…?"

Akira looked awkwardly at her and shook his head.

"No, I'm Akira."

Mime slowly examined him and looked him over. She raised a hand and touched his cheek. Akira took a step backward and then sighed. Mime continued to look at him and then walked toward him again.

"You're Akira? You're really Akira?"

He nodded and then looked down. Fuji, Ryu, and Kizu all just stood there and decided to remain silent. Soon, they started to slowly move toward the car and inconspicuously got inside, leaving the two outside.

"I think we should probably get going now…so if you don't mind…"

"You…you are the one who loves me…not Ryu…"

"…. Did he tell you?"

Mime nodded and continued to look at him. He eventually couldn't take it and pulled down his cap over his eyes.

"Please, I think it would be best if I left."

Akira turned around and walked toward the car. The others watched from the car and shrugged to each other. Akira opened the driver door and then got in. Mime just continued to stand there as they drove off.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave her there?"

"She has her driver and bodyguards with her I think…"

"You think…?"

They were on the road now and they continued to discuss the subject. Kizu was slightly worried about how Mime was just left at the airport alone, the others however didn't seem to care much about it.

"Why did she even come?"

Akira was still wondering about that, but didn't really want to know the answer. He assumed that Ryu knew the answer but decided to not ask him. Fuji and Kizu would definitely not know since Kizu was her rival and all.

"Maybe it's because she wanted to see if it was true…if you were the one who she's in love with."

"Don't be ridiculous. She loves Ryu and we all know that."

Ryu turned around shook his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…I think she realizes that she's in love with you…"

They all fell silent and waited for someone to break the silence. Akira just snickered and then laughed. Everyone else was confused and decided not to question him.

Soon, they dropped of Kizu and Fuji. Before they went inside, Kizu wanted to talk to Akira for a moment alone. She led him to the front of the house and sighed.

"First off, I hope you weren't serious about what you said back there."

"What? About going after you now?"

"Yes!"

Akira just shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Kizu just shook her head and then sighed.

"Secondly, I really think you should speak to Mime, She's had a hard life. And remember what you said when you holding me captive? You said you were doing it for love…don't tell me you've changed that."

Akira looked away and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. I have to think this one out…"

"Well you do that. I'll see you later then."

Kizu gave him a hug and then walked back inside the house. Ryu came back out and met up with Akira. He gestured for them to go. Akira went for the driver side, but Ryu stopped him.

"I'm driving back. You sit on the other side."

Akira gave his brother a look, but did what he was told anyway.

* * *

"Okay, I guess you can spend the night at my apartment for now. Man, I can't believe you caused so much trouble…"

Ryu was lecturing Akira for the entire ride home. Akira eventually covered his eyes in an attempt to tune him out. But when Ryu brought up the issue with Mime he removed his hands from his ears and listened.

"Have you decided what to do about her?"

Akira shook his head and then turned over to Ryu. Ryu just continued to look down the road.

"You're going to have to face her someday…"

* * *

Akira spent the night as his brothers and awoke to a quiet morning. He went downstairs and noticed that Ryu left him a note telling him to eat breakfast and other things.

Akira ate and then left the house. He wandered around the city a little bit and then crossed Mime's studio. He looked at it and then looked inside. He wanted to enter, at the same time, he didn't want to.

He was no longer sure of who he wanted anymore. Suddenly the doors opened, and he looked up. It wasn't Mime…but someone who looked quite like her. He had seen her before, but couldn't recall where. The girl walked past him and continued down the street. It suddenly occurred to him where he had seen the girl before.

_Was that…?_

* * *

Ryu sat in chair at Kizu's recording studio and waited for her and Fuji to show up. He was extremely bored and decided to go through his wallet. He fingered through the numerous cards and his pictures. He was surprised to find one of him, Kizu, and her…

He looked at the picture and then sighed.

"Huh, I haven't seen her in a while now that I think about it."

He placed the picture back into his wallet and closed his eyes. There was knock on the door and he immediately stood up and headed toward it. He pulled it open.

"Man, what took you guys so long? It's really boring here!"

"Who are you talking to, Ryu?"

Ryu opened his eyes and stood in shock. It was her…

"It's good to see you again, Ryu…"

Ryu was stunned, and searched for the words inside his head. He could only find her name…

"Mi…Mika!"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"That's right!"

_What are you doing here?! _

End Chapter Twelve

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Who is Mika? What is she doing here? And is she the one Ryu…? Keep on reading!! Thank you!!


	13. Her Friend?

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Thirteen: Her Friend? **

"Mika…"

Ryu stood there speechless and couldn't move. Mika stood there and smiled at him. She walked right in after a while and then plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Kizu? I was hoping to see her!"

Ryu slowly closed the door and tried to respond.

"Umm…she's not here yet…why are you here?"

"What? A girl can't come and visit friends in Japan?"

Ryu gave her an awkward stare and then took a seat back in his chair. He could feel his heart beat a little bit faster, but then he slowed it down by taking a deep breath.

"So…how have you been?"

Mika shrugged and picked up a magazine. She opened it up and started to read it. Ryu felt slightly offended that she was doing that, but didn't mind. The door opened and Fuji stepped in alone.

"Eh? Ryu, what are you doing here so early?"

"Waiting for you and Kizu!"

Mika looked up and saw Fuji. She smiled to herself and then immediately stood up.

"Hi, I'm Mika!"

Fuji turned to her and then Ryu who just shrugged.

"Umm hi, I'm Fuji."

"You seem nice! You friends with Kizu too?"

Fuji was slightly surprised by her attitude but nodded anyway.

"Ahh really?"

She took his arm and he immediately felt uncomfortable. He moved away and stood next to Ryu.

"Is she a friend of Kizu's?"

Ryu nodded and then motioned that she was a little bit crazy.

"I'm right here you know!"

"Yeah, we know."

Mika gave Ryu a pouting face and then turned away from them. Ryu gave her a funny look and then turned to Fuji and smiled. Fuji noticed something about them but let it go.

_Is this the girl who Ryu…loves?_

Kizu suddenly opened the door and accidentally hit Mika. She cried out in pain and Kizu had her head turned the other way and didn't notice.

"Sorry Mister B, but I thought we had that recording thing today so I didn't know…"

"Hey! Watch where you're opening that door!"

Kizu turned around and saw Mika glaring at her angrily.

"Eh? Mika? What are you doing here?"

Mika just turned away and refused to answer. She sat back down and glared away.

"Eh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in front of the door. Then again, you shouldn't stand there."

Fuji laughed a little bit and so did Ryu. Mika saw them laugh and then decided to regain her pride.

"Well, you should still see if people are standing there first!"

Mika was a hothead and she always argued with everyone she knew. Especially Kizu. Kizu was extremely calm when it came to arguing with Mika, thus resulting in her winning always.

"Well, usually people don't stand in front of the door pouting, am I right guys?"

The guys nodded and continued to laugh. Mika pointed at them and demanded them to stop and they immediately stopped, but still snickered.

"Mika, I don't think there is much point in arguing with you anymore…"

Mika glared at Kizu and then turned away.

"Fine…"

Mika silenced and Kizu sighed. She sat down on the couch and motioned for the other two to sit down as well. Fuji came by and sat next to Kizu on the chairs armrest. He wrapped his arm around Kizu's neck in a choking motion and then smiled.

Kizu gave him a look of disappointment and then looked over at Mika who was staring start at them.

_Are those two…going out?!_

Fuji leaned down and whispered into Kizu's ear.

"Is she really your friend?"

Kizu nodded and then shrugged after that though. Even she wasn't sure about whether or not she and Mika could be considered friends.

As far as Fuji could see, Mika was the exact opposite of Kizu. She was aggressive, impolite, ill mannered, easily irritable, and quite girly.

Compared to Kizu, Mika wasn't one of the most likable people in the world, but he wanted to look past it. When Ryu approached Mika, she seemed quite peeved with his presence and scooted away slightly.

Mika looked over and Fuji and smiled at him. Fuji looked away and started talking to Kizu again. The rest of the day was just as awkward. When Kizu was recording, Mika moved closer to Fuji and tried to start conversation with him. On their way to lunch, Kizu was dragged off by Ryu and Mika tried to lock arms with Fuji.

Finally, when the day came to an end, Fuji knew for a fact that Mika was trying to steal him away from Kizu. She really didn't want to leave him alone. So at the end of the day, Fuji told Kizu to take the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid anymore close contact with that girl.

* * *

The next day, Kizu was late and she told Fuji to go ahead to the studio. Fuji agreed and left. Once there, he was quite disappointed to see that Mika was there already. The second Fuji came through that door, Mika stood up and walked toward him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and flashed her eyes at him.

"Ah Fuji! I was beginning to feel a little lonely…"

Fuji brushed off her hand and looked away.

"Then maybe you shouldn't come so early."

"Aw come on. What's a guy like you hanging around Kizu anyway? She's totally not worth it."

Fuji turned to Mika and glared angrily at her.

"What was that?"

Mika placed a hand on her lips and laughed.

"Oops, my bad. I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

"I think you should leave now."

Fuji opened the door for her and pointed his hand in the direction. Mika just laughed and approached him again.

"Come on, ditch the little pop princess and go with me. I'm sure you want to."

Fuji pushed Mika away from him and then took a few steps back. Mika angrily looked at him and crossed her arms. Fuji looked at her and opened his eyes.

"Kizu is way better than you are. In this world, Kizu would definitely beat you in everything. So I don't think you should even try."

Mika was offended, and she flipped her hair. She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Once Fuji was alone, he sat down on the couch and sighed.

_Man, what kind of people does Kizu attract? And that Mika…it's a good thing boys can't hit girls I suppose…._

* * *

"Syusuke, can you hand me that glass over there."

Fuji moved over and grabbed the glass of orange juice and handed it to Kizu. She took a sip and then set it down on the table. It was early in the evening and Kizu and Fuji were at home. They were enjoying a little snack before they would eat dinner.

"Ne, Kizu…I have to tell you something about Mika…"

"Mika? What about her?"

"She tried to…she tried to steal me away from you today…"

Kizu looked at him and sighed.

"Hmm, you're quite blunt. But it doesn't really surprise me that she would do something like that."

"Eh? Why is that?"

Kizu smiled at him and reached out a hand and pinched his cheek.

"One, because you're so freaking cute. And two because she's always the one who wants everything I have."

"Really? So…she's not really your friend then huh?"

Kizu shook her head and took another sip from the orange juice. Fuji was confused.

"Then why do you keep her around? I mean it's really apparent that she wants everything you have, and she's not the kindest person in the world…"

"For Ryu…"

Fuji looked up and immediately understood what she meant. She gave him a little smile and then leaned against his shoulder.

"She's the one…Ryu loves. And if I have to suffer through a little bit of bickering with that girl just so he can have a chance at true love, then so be it. He deserves it."

Fuji stroked Kizu's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Everyone is right…you are way too nice."

End Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Haha, yes I know I update very quickly. I tend to write about 2 chapters a day and then post it up right away. But, I hope you all enjoy the speediness of that though ^_^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading! Thank you!!!


	14. Their Fight

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Fourteen: Their Fight**

"Hey Fuji…"

Fuji looked up and saw Ryu walk in. He looked as though he didn't get any sleep. He sat down and leaned back. It was early and they were the only two in the studio. Kizu was getting ready for a video shoot and Mika was just not there.

Fuji sat down next to Ryu and gave him a cup of water.

"Thanks."

Ryu took the cup and splashed the water on his face. Fuji just stared at him and laughed slightly.

"That wasn't what I intended the water was for, but okay."

"Ugh, I had the worst night…"

"Why is that?"

"I asked Mika out for a date…"

"And…?"

"She never showed up…"

"Really?"

Ryu sat back up and sighed. He closed his eyes and yawned. Fuji took a sip of water from his own cup and then set it down on the table.

"No, she didn't. She still hasn't changed…"

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Well let's see….I met both Mika and Kizu around the same time and we started to hang out from then on."

"So a pretty long time then?"

"Yeah..."

"Is Mika the one you're in love with?"

Ryu froze and then nodded. He turned back to him questioningly and then knew that Kizu must have told him.

"Yeah. But I know she probably won't return the feelings anytime soon…"

"Eh, don't worry, she'll come around."

"Heh, thanks. You know what the strange thing is? Her cousin is the one who thought she was in love with me! Can you believe that?"

Fuji just looked over and gave him a baffling look.

"Her cousin? Her cousin is Mime?"

Ryu nodded and then laughed.

"Yeah, the wonders of being famous huh?"

"Yeah…really."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Mika was heading toward the studio. She was checking her phone, when she looked up, she saw her cousin coming down the street as well. They were less than a block away from the studio already. Mime seemed to notice Mika and gave her a small wave. They both met up and greeted each other.

"Mika…why are you here in Japan."

"Eh, just visiting people and stuff."

"Oh, I see."

There was an awkward silence between them and they just stood there. Finally, Mika decided to bring up discussion.

"I heard that you drugged Kizu."

"Yeah, but she's all better now."

"Yeah, I know. I saw her first thing when I came here."

"Why would you do that? Are you friends or something?"

"I wouldn't say that, but she's definitely someone worth keeping around."

"You're kidding me right? My own cousin sides with her as well?"

"What's the big deal anyway? You guys are just singing rivals."

Mime glared at Mika and didn't know what to say. She thought that Mika was always on another planet but this was the first time Mika had ever said something like that.

"Just singing rivals? Oh, so like you and your fights are just fights?"

"Those are different, they're nothing like your little problem with Kizu."

Mime was growing furious at her. She couldn't believe that her cousin was so simple minded. She crossed her arms and glared at her. Her cousin didn't even look twice at her.

"You know, you always liked to pick fights. But too bad you never won in any of them."

Mika turned to Mime and gave her a disgusted face.

"Like you're any better! You hardly ever win any of your fights!"

Mime scoffed and then gave her cousin a sarcastic look.

"At least I found love."

Mika's mouth dropped open and she was just about to slap Mime upside the head.

* * *

"Syusuke! I'm going to head out first okay? I'm going to buy a little special cake for Ryu, you know, maybe cheer him just a little bit?"

Fuji nodded and embraced Kizu.

"That's a good idea. You do that then. Be careful."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Kizu went out the back way and headed toward the bakery. Mime and Mika were on the other street and Kizu didn't notice them. She jogged part way down, and when she reached the bakery, it was closed.

"Aww man…looks like I'm going to have to buy something else for him."

Kizu spotted another bakery just down the street and smiled at herself.

"Must be my lucky day!"

* * *

"You know, I never understood why Auntie every put up with you!"

"I can say the same for you!"

The two cousins were still bickering and now people were starting to notice. People passing by all glanced at them, but continued their way anyway. Mime's face was now red and so was Mika's. They both had quite enough of each other and were about to beat each other to a pulp.

"You don't deserve to be a singer."

"At least I can sing! Hah!"

The situation didn't get better and they knew it.

* * *

Kizu returned and found that Ryu had left.

"What? Akira called him and he just left?"

Fuji nodded and smiled.

"Just give the cake to him tomorrow. Put it in the fridge for now."

"Good idea!"

Kizu walked over to the fridge and placed the cake inside. She turned back to Fuji and smiled.

"We should probably get going now. You know, before Mister B has to kick us out."

Fuji laughed and agreed. They headed out. But once downstairs, Kizu and Fuji both saw Mika and Mime down the block. Kizu glanced over at Fuji and then she ran down to the two of them. Fuji ran after.

* * *

Once there, Kizu tried to break it up, but they didn't seem to notice her there. They continued to bicker and soon, Mime slapped Mika across the face.

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did…"

Mika grabbed Mime's hair and tugged. The girls began a catfight and Kizu wasn't sure what do to. Fuji just watched and didn't say anything. Kizu decided that she should probably come between two. She grabbed Mika's arm and Mime's arm, but they continued to struggle against each other.

"Hey! You two stop! We're in the middle of the streets!"

Both Mika and Mime looked at her.

"This is our fight! Stay out!"

They pushed her and Kizu couldn't recover quickly enough. Incoming traffic was coming and Kizu couldn't stop her fall.

"Kizu!"

Fuji watched in horror as Kizu fell into the street. A car was coming up and only caught a glimpse of Kizu. The driver slammed the brakes and tried to get the car to a halt, but it continued to slide with speed toward Kizu.

There was a "thud" and more screeching noises. No one was sure what just happened. But Kizu was rolling in the street. Fuji couldn't move. Mime and Mika both watched in horror.

Kizu came to a stop and was bleeding. She was bleeding…

She didn't move. Fuji rushed to her, and picked her up. She still didn't move.

"Ki…Kizu?"

He held her. Blood slowly trickled down her body and he held her hand.

"Someone…someone call for help!"

He looked at her again and expected a response. But she was limp and he could feel the heat slowly leaving her body. This couldn't be happening…

"Kizu!"

_Don't die! Kizu! _

End Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Will Kizu die? *dramatic music* This is probably a bad time to mention that I will be going on a break for a while xD Tell me if you really want the next chapter though! Keep on reading! Thank you!!!


	15. His Realization

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Fifteen: His Realization**

Fuji was in distress. The hospital was busy and nurses and doctors were scrambling left and right. Fuji was waiting for a doctor to come out of Kizu's room and tell him how she was. He was a wreck. He couldn't focus on anything but knowing Kizu's condition.

Ryu and Mister B still weren't there yet. But Akira was sitting next to Fuji and trying not to disturb him too much. They both were worried about her and didn't know what to do. Akira was confused. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling the way he was.

_I was only joking about liking Kizu right? _

He looked up at Fuji and looked back down. Fuji had his head down and hasn't spoken to him since he arrived. Akira didn't want to say anything, so he just let him be.

A doctor stepped out of Kizu's room and Fuji immediately looked up and stood up.

"Doctor, how is she?"

The doctor gave him a serious face and sighed.

"She should be fine. But I'm not sure how long it will take for her to wake up. The impact of the car put her into shock and I'm not sure if she can recover from that so quickly."

Fuji felt his heart sank and he looked down. Akira stood up and motioned that the doctor should probably leave him alone. The doctor nodded.

"You may visit her though. I'm sorry."

The doctor left and Akira placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji looked over and then nodded. They both entered the room and saw Kizu. She looked peaceful just lying there. The rest of the room seemed quite bright. Fuji approached and sat down on the chair next to her. Akira stood on the other side and they both sighed at the same time.

"Kizu…"

Fuji took her hand and held it gently. He wondered if she could hear him, but then highly doubted it. Akira felt as though he was interrupting and cleared his throat to get Fuji's attention.

"Hey, I think better go and wait outside for the others. Yeah…I'll knock before I come back in kay?"

Fuji nodded and Akira left the room. He walked down the hallway and stopped at a window. He glanced outside and watched as clouds covered the sun. He looked down on to the streets and suddenly thought about Kizu. He shook his head and continued to head outside.

_No…no…I refuse to like her…I can't like her…right?_

Akira sat on the curb of the sidewalk and rested his chin on his hand. He thought about the time he spent with Kizu. Even though it was a kidnapping and a short period of time, he couldn't help but feel lonely when she wasn't there. The memory of what she said trickled into his mind and it made him smile.

_"When you're hungry, you don't talk as much. But I'd rather have you talking, it makes me feel less lonely." _

He always wondered about what she thought when he said that to her, but he also knew that he would never have courage to ask her. Akira was starting to believe that he may actually have fallen for Kizu, but he wouldn't believe it.

"No, I don't like her!"

He looked up at the hospital and thought about her lying on the bed.

"No…I don't like her…"

* * *

Fuji watched at Kizu slept. She had a few cuts on her arm and a small one on her cheek. He thought about the accident and how it happened. How Kizu had blood over her. He was never able to erase the memory from his mind. He squeezed Kizu's hand a little tighter and then put up to his cheek.

"Kizu…please…"

Tears rolled slowly down his face. And he took in deep breaths and tried to smile.

"Remember, when we were younger? That time Yuuta ran away? We didn't know where he went. Mom was getting so scared and sent me out to find him. You came along too. We searched all-day and late into the evening and we still didn't find him. We had to give up and go home."

He took in another deep breath and made sure his voice was still steady.

"That night, you never came to your window to talk. Instead, later that night, you brought Yuuta back. You found him in the forest near the city. He must have fallen in and you had to go down and get him. You were covered in mud and scratches, but you never said anything about it…you didn't even tell us how you got to him."

Fuji couldn't speak anymore and decided to put his head down on the bed. He wept silently when suddenly he heard…

"Aww Syusuke, don't cry! I'm fine see!"

Fuji immediately jerked his head up and looked at Kizu. He saw her still sleeping, but a faint image of her next to her.

"See? I'm just fine."

Fuji couldn't believe his eyes. Was he hallucinating? He reached out a hand and the phased right through the image. The image of Kizu laughed and moved over to him.

"I'm not real trust me, and you're not hallucinating. Actually, you're dreaming!"

"I'm dreaming?"

The image nodded and smiled.

"You know Syusuke, I always wondered…what would you do if I never woke up?"

Fuji was shocked that this image was talking to him about this, or rather, that he was really having a dream about this. But he responded anyway.

"I would…I would wait until you wake up."

The image just smiled at him.

"Are you sure you're willing to wait that long for me?"

"I would wait forever for you."

The image smiled again and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. For a second, he thought he actually felt the touch.

He awoke suddenly and found himself alone in the hospital room. Kizu was still sleeping and he was laying on the side of the bed. He looked up and thought about the dream.

"Yes, I would wait forever for you…"

He looked at her and then leaned in. He kissed the top of her head gently and made a promise to himself.

_I will marry you Kiryu Kizu. _

* * *

Days passed, and Kizu still remained to sleep. The doctors were losing hope that she will still awaken, but the others all held on.

Mika and Mime also visited, but Ryu and Akira turned them away.

"You guys were the reason why Kizu even got into that car accident anyway! I don't think you should really be allowed to visit her. You can tell you're sorry when she wakes up."

Mime and Mika just looked at each other and left.

"Ne, Ryu, wasn't that a little harsh, even for you?"

"I'm not on best terms with either of them. Especially not now…"

Ryu, Akira, Fuji, and Mister B were all inside the room and they all waited for Kizu to awaken. They had been coming there everyday to make sure Kizu was all right. Soon, the day came to an end, and Akira agreed to stay the night.

Everyone left and Akira sat himself down next to Kizu. She was still the same, but now, most of the wounds from accident were all healed. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and then sighed.

His heart was pounding slightly quicker now, and he knew exactly why. And how he has learned to accept it. He knew she was asleep, but decided to say it anyway.

"Kizu, even though I've only known you for a short period of time…I…I've fallen for you…"

He knew what Kizu couldn't hear him but he just wanted to say it and admit it to himself. Now that he did, he couldn't feel but a little more relieved. Akira sat down and leaned back in the chair and slowly drifted off into sleep.

A nurse entering the next morning awoke Akira and he was drowsy. The nurse suggested that he should probably go home. He refused and said that someone else was going to be coming soon. The nurse left and then Akira turned back to Kizu. It was slightly early, but he decided to open the window anyway.

He opened the curtain and then the window. He took in a deep breath and then sighed. Kizu made a slight grunt and then sat up. Akira turned around and didn't realize it at first, but then is hit him. Kizu was awake.

She placed a hand on her head and yawned. Then she rubbed her head a little bit.

"Man…my head…"

"Ki…Kizu!"

She turned and stared blankly at Akira.

"You're okay! Oh thank goodness!"

Akira grabbed her hand and smiled cheerfully. Kizu just stared at him and then gave him a questioning look. He released her hands and then took a seat.

"Kizu are you all right?"

She just stared at him and then tilted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?"

"I'm Akira…Ryu's brother."

"Who's Ryu?"

Akira froze and then whipped out his phone and called up Ryu. He notified him immediately.

"Kizu's lost her memory!"

End Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ahh yes…Kizu has lost her memories? Well, this could present to be a problem! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	16. Her Memories

* * *

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Sixteen: Her Memories**

"Kizu…are you sure you don't remember us?"

Mister B, Ryu, and Akira all sat around Kizu and tried to see if she could gain any type recognition from them. But they couldn't get anything from her.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Mister B pointed a finger to himself and waited for Kizu to make some type of reaction. Kizu put on a pensive face and then she suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Ohh! You're Mr. Potato head's model right? I think I heard about you a few months ago…"

Mister B was about to pop a vein.

"Mr. Potato head…"

Akira and Ryu tried to hide their laughter, but couldn't and let out a burst of laughter together. Mister B shot them an angry look and they both immediately stopped. Ryu approached Kizu and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you remember be?"

Kizu tilted her head and then placed a finger on her face. She shook her head after a while and Ryu and Akira sighed. Mister B motioned them to go outside so they could talk about the situation. Once outside they all let out a sigh.

"What are we going to do? She doesn't remember anything about us!"

"Maybe we can show her pictures and stuff, you know, try to jog her memory!"

"We could, but…how are we going to tell Fuji?"

They all fell silent and thought about it. Fuji wasn't notified yet because they didn't want to hurt the poor guy more. But he was going to find out sooner or later, since he came and visits Kizu everyday.

"Should we call him and tell him?"

Mister B thought about it and nodded.

"He has to know. Plus, he could probably help the most, since he and Kizu had a lot of time together."

"All right then."

* * *

Fuji arrived shortly after receiving the phone call and was out of breath. Akira and Ryu briefed him on the details and they all rushed up to see Kizu. Mister B was in the room and telling her about the singing career that she had. Kizu was listening intently and her eyes widened in excitement. When Fuji entered, Kizu turned attention away from Mister B and directed it to Fuji.

Mister B stood up and nodded toward Fuji, then left the room. Fuji took a seat next to Kizu and smiled at her.

"Kizu…do you know who I am?"

Kizu looked at him really hard and shook her head.

"No…but…but you seem like someone important…"

She raised a hand and touched her head. Fuji took out his wallet and opened it up. He handed Kizu a picture. She took it and gazed at it. It was a picture of her and Fuji together. He was giving her a piggyback ride and they were both smiling.

Kizu gazed at the picture and then looked at Fuji. She believed that this guy was telling the truth and held the picture. Fuji decided to try to help Kizu, but he couldn't decided how.

"Do you know when you get out of the hospital?"

Kizu nodded and held up one finger.

"Yeah, I get tomorrow supposedly."

"Then, would like you to spend the day with me?"

Kizu just stared at Fuji as he smiled at her and then smiled back.

"Sure!"

* * *

Akira and Ryu both watched from the outside of the room. Fuji and Kizu still seemed like a couple even though Kizu had completely lost her memory. But it seemed, that no matter what, the two will always feel attracted to each other.

Ryu turned to Akira who was still staring through the window. Ryu looked at the ground and then sighed.

"Hey…did you call…you know…"

Akira looked at his brother and nodded. Ryu sighed and clasped his hands together and looked down.

"What's the big deal calling her here anyway? I thought they didn't really like each other…"

Ryu looked up and just shrugged.

"I thought she might care a little bit. What did she even say?"

"She basically said she'll be here in a little while…but that was about 3 days ago…"

"Wow…so much for that…"

A few doctors came up to them and briefed them on tomorrow's discharge and then went into the room. Fuji and the doctors emerged from the room together a little bit later and Fuji joined the boys.

"You guys want to go get something to eat?"

The other two nodded and they all stood up and left the hospital. They decided to eat a diner a block away. Once there they all discussed the matter in detail.

"So who's coming to pick her up tomorrow?"

"Well…who has time tomorrow?"

They all raised their hands and then laughed.

"Looks like we can all pick her up then!"

"Sure, why not."

For the rest of the lunchtime, they just goofed around and tried to get their minds off of the matter.

* * *

"Hello, I'm here for Kiryu Kizu."

A young woman stood at the counter and the receptionist nodded. She slid a clipboard to the young woman.

"Please sign for her, you're here to discharge her correct?"

The young woman seemed surprised, but then nodded.

"Please sign here then. She's up in room 205. Thank you."

The young woman arrived at room 205 and opened the door. Inside, Kizu was all dressed in her street clothes and reading a magazine. She looked up and gave the young woman a confused look.

"Who are you?"

The young woman laughed slightly and then walked over to Kizu.

"They really weren't kidding when they said that you got in a car crash huh? Come with me, it's time to go."

* * *

"Hi, we're here to discharge Kiryu Kizu."

Fuji, Ryu, and Akira all smiled and then looked at the receptionist. She gave them a puzzling look and then reached for the clipboard.

"I'm sorry, but someone already cleared for her discharge."

"What are you talking about? That's impossible."

She handed them the clipboard and returned to her paperwork. The three all looked at the clipboard and saw that someone had indeed discharged Kizu.

The signature on the clipboard was not legible, so the three began to panic.

"No…someone took Kizu!!"

"What are we going to do?"

The three stood in the middle of the room panicking when Mister B came in and interrupted them.

"All right, the car is parked outside, where's Kizu?"

The three boys all gave Mister B the same look, which made him sweat. They then all looked away and closed their eyes.

_We have to find her and fast! _

End Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Sorry for the short chapter and the late update xD I was trying to catch up on some other work. Anyway! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	17. Her Family

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Seventeen: Her Family**

"Who could have taken her anyway?"

Fuji, Akira, and Ryu were now sitting in the back of Mister B's car and all trying to figure out who could have possibly taken Kizu.

"This isn't another kidnapping is it?"

Ryu and Fuji both turned to Akira who held up his hands in defense.

"Hey! I have nothing to do with this!"

They just stared him and then turned away. Mister B glanced at them through the rearview mirror and sighed.

"Did you guys recognize the signature on the paper?"

They all shook their heads.

"There was no way. It just looked like scribbles to us. But we know that it was in English though."

"In English? Well that narrows it down a little bit. But who else could have known that Kizu was even in the hospital?"

They all thought about it for a moment and then all shrugged.

"Well, Mime and Mika. But do you really think they could have taken her away?"

"You don't think that Mime would…would do anything would she?"

Then they stopped to think about it. Mime did hate Kizu, and they all knew that she was willing to do anything to get rid of her. They all gulped and urged for Mister B to drive faster. They had to get to Mime's studio quick.

* * *

Once at Mime's studio, the three boys all piled out of the car and went straight up to the top floor. They barged into the studio and Ryu grabbed Mime and pressed her against the wall.

"Where is she?"

Mime gave Ryu a frightened look and glanced at Akira and Fuji as well.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kizu! Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

Mime pushed her down on the couch and lifted her chin up.

"Tell me right now."

Mime just glared at Ryu and replied slowly.

"I don't know."

Ryu raised a hand and was about to slap Mime but Fuji stopped him.

"Calm down, it looks like she really doesn't know. Let's go look somewhere else."

Ryu lowered his hand and then left the room first. Fuji and Akira followed after him and left Mime just sitting there. She just scoffed and went back into the studio.

"It's just a girl…what's their deal?"

* * *

"Sir, I've brought Kizu here."

A man looked up and then waved for the assistant to leave the room. She bowed and then walked out of the room. Kizu glanced around the room and saw that it was well set up and quite clean. The man stood up from behind his desk and approached Kizu. She felt slightly frightened and took a step back. Once in front of her, he motioned for her to take a seat in the chair as he walked past her and grabbed a box from the top of a drawer.

He brought it back to the desk and sat down. He looked at Kizu and made her feel very uncomfortable. The man sighed and then reached into the box.

"Do you know who I am?"

Kizu shook her head and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry, but I've lost all my memories."

"I see…"

The man reached into the box and pulled out frames of pictures. He passed some of them to Kizu and continued to take things out of the box.

Kizu picked up one picture and looked at it. In the picture it was her and this man.

"What is this?"

"Kizu…do you really not remember me?"

* * *

"Any other ideas?"

Ryu, Fuji, and Akira were all in the back of Mister B's car again and straining their minds as to who could have taken Kizu.

"What about you Fuji?"

He shook his head. They all knew they had to find her soon. They didn't have the slightest clue who could have taken her or could have known that she was even in the hospital.

"Did you guys ever call her family?"

"What?"

Everyone turned their attention to Mister B. He glanced at them through the rearview mirror and then focused back on the road.

"Did you guys call her family?"

"Umm yeah I did."

"Who did you call?"

"Her sister….but she didn't seem like she even cared."

"Hmmm…"

The boys all went up closer to the front of the car and hustled around Mister B.

"What is it?"

"You guys might think that her family doesn't care about her, but it's probably not like that…"

The guys all gave Mister B a puzzled look. And then Fuji spoke first.

"But as far as I can remember, her family always seemed to ignore her. Even when we were young."

"Well, her family has always been on the busy side, so you can't blame them for ignoring her all the time."

"Ohh…"

Even though they all said that at the same time they were all thinking different things. But they all knew Kizu's family probably did care about her.

"Wait, you think her family might have taken her?"

Mister B shrugged and then sighed.

"They could have. Especially if they felt guilty that it was them."

"Are any of them even in Japan right now?"

"One…why don't we go check it out?"

They all nodded and Mister B sped off.

_Kizu's family? There's no way they would care about Kizu suddenly!_

* * *

"Kizu, you have to remember me…."

Kizu was still sitting in the room of the man and was still trying to work things out at this point.

"I don't remember you! I'm sorry, but I really don't."

"Fine…but I think you should see everything else…"

He passed her a hair clip, a bracelet, and a key chain. Kizu picked up the hair clip and suddenly something flashed in her mind. She dropped the hair clip and sat still.

_"Here Kizu! Have this hair clip! I bought it just for you!"_

_"Wow! Thank you brother!" _

Kizu looked at the man again and then she slowly mouthed the word that came to her mind.

"Brother…."

The man smiled and released a huge sigh. Then he stood up and stooped down next to Kizu.

"So you do remember me?"

"Yes…when I grabbed the hair clip I suddenly remembered everything…everything just rushed back to me…everything about you anyway…"

"That's good…"

"But I have something to ask you brother…. why have you brought me here? You've never cared about me, and I highly doubt that you're about to start…."

"Now, now, why you're here doesn't matter right now."

"It matters to me! Now tell me!"

"Kizu…you still haven't changed…"

"Kosuke! Tell me right now!"

Her brother laughed and then sat down.

"Is that really anyway to talk to your older brother?"

Kizu shot him a look and then crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, now let's go. I'm sure everyone else is waiting to see you as well. Well, at least make you remember anyway…"

Kosuke picked her up and dragged her out of the room.

"Let me go!"

"Now, now. Don't struggle."

_We can let you go just yet…you still have a lot to do here Kizu, my dear sister. Too bad…you might never see your friends again now…_

End Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ahh chapter 17! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh! I have posted a poll up on my profile, and I would really like for everyone to vote! Please! Keep on reading! Thank you!!!


	18. Her Brother

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Eighteen: Her Brother**

"Let me go right now!"

Kosuke just carried his sister down the hall and into another room.

"Struggling will get you nowhere, but you already knew that right?"

Kizu pouted and then crossed her arms.

"Ahh so growing up with me has taught you something I suppose. But you always were a fighter. You were so violent I swear."

The second Kosuke said that, Kizu tried to kick him and right before it touched his face, he blocked it.

"You see what I mean? Even in tennis as well…"

"You're in no position to be talking about that…"

Kosuke released her foot and she glared at him.

"Why did you even take me here?"

"Wow, you recover fast! Moments ago, you didn't even remember who I was, and now, you're talking to me like you always did."

"Just answer the question!"

Kosuke laughed and then turned around and kept on walking.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Kizu just glared at him and then followed after him. She didn't have much of a choice, even if she left, she probably wouldn't even know where to go.

"Kosuke…"

* * *

"So this is where her brother lives?!"

Fuji, Akira, and Ryu were all standing in front of a rather large gate and beyond that was a huge mansion.

"I never even knew something like was in the city…well expect for Atobe's of course…"

Mister B approached the gate and pressed the bell button. An operator buzzed in.

"Kiryu Residence. Who is this?"

"Mister B, I'm Kiryu Kizu's manager."

"Her manager? Very well, come in."

The gates creaked open and all entered. Once beyond the gate, they found themselves in a garden full of flowers. They walked through the garden and arrived at the front door of the estate.

"Wow…Kizu's family must have been rich…"

"Yeah…even I didn't know this…"

Fuji and Ryu just looked at each other and wondered why Kizu never told them about this. The front door opened and three boys stepped out. They appeared to be in street clothes and didn't live there, but they didn't rule that out either.

"Ohh, so you are the three boys huh?"

"Three boys?"

Fuji, Ryu, and Akira all looked at each other and then back at the three boys standing in front of them.

"Let me guess, you guys all here for Kizu as well huh?"

"What's it to you?"

The three boys stopped and laughed.

"Her brother sent us just in case. We're her cousins if you will. Names won't be necessary, so we don't care about yours either."

Akira whispered to Fuji and Ryu that they were quite ill mannered and on the stupid side if you asked him.

"Look, we're just here to get rid of you guys. Mister B, you can go inside, but you three have to stay out here."

"And why is that?"

"You three are the ones who are after Kizu right? Love wise of course!"

"What?"

All three of them were confused and all glanced at each other.

"She's already going out with Fuji! There isn't much to fight for!"

They laughed and turned their backs on them.

"Whatever you guys say, but you guys really might want to ask yourselves who could win this fight. See ya!"

They darted inside and closed the door behind them. Fuji, Akira, and Ryu all glared at the door and knew that they had to come up with a way to get inside.

"Let's split up! Try to find another way in if possible."

"Right!"

They all divided individually and covered the perimeter of the area. They need to find a way in. Fuji went around the back and found a vent that was conveniently left open. He whistled for the others to come over. But they were nowhere in sight. He scanned the area again quickly, but then decided that they probably already found another way in as well. He climbed into the vent and made his way into the house.

* * *

"Ryu! Akira! What happened?"

Ryu and Akira were brought into the waiting room where Mister B was sitting in and they were tied up.

"Mister B! I don't think these guys are some of the better people in the world."

"We're only doing what we were told to do, and that's to make sure you guys don't interfere with Kizu and the family."

The three guys tossed Ryu and Akira to the ground and then walked out.

"Don't worry you guys should be just fine in here! Sorry to do this Mister B!"

They slammed door and it clicked. Mister B ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He untied Ryu and Akira first and then they tried to open the door as well.

"It won't budge…looks like we're looked in here…"

"Dang…why do they want us away so badly?"

"They must be trying to hide something from us about Kizu."

"What about Fuji? They got us, but they didn't Fuji."

"Let's hope that he can get inside safely and find Kizu."

* * *

Kosuke opened a door and allowed Kizu to enter first. Kizu walked in and suddenly memories rushed into her head. She suddenly remembered everything about her family. Her mom, her dad, her brother, her sister….everyone.

She touched her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked around the room.

"The dance room…."

Kosuke smiled and turned on the lights.

"I guess you remember everything now huh?"

His footsteps echoed throughout the room and he stopped behind her.

"You remember this right? That night…that dance…with that boy…what his name again?"

Kizu looked at the ceiling and saw the dazzling chandelier hanging down like she remembered it always did. She reached up and opened her hand.

"Fuji…Sysuke…"

Kosuke looked at her and he knew that this was the boy she had danced with that night. He turned around and walked back to the door.

"Well, since you should know your way around here now, I have not guilt in just leaving you here. Bye."

Kosuke left and Kizu simply just turned to the door. She knew he wouldn't let her go so easily. He was up to something, and she wanted to know.

"Hmm, since you won't tell me, maybe the workers will."

* * *

Fuji finally made it out of the vent and found himself in a storage room. He glanced around and suspected that he might be in the pantry of the kitchen. He headed toward the door and opened it slightly. It appeared that no one was beyond the door so he opened it and slowly walked out.

He managed to find his way to the main hallway and then attempted his way down to find Kizu. One room had an open door so he approached and glanced inside. No one was inside so he entered and looked around.

"A study…"

He glanced on the table and headed toward it. There were numerous papers and files. But there something strange about it. They all seemed to have something to do with Kizu. He skimmed through some of the papers and learned that it was a report of her career.

"Okay…someone is stalking her…"

He picked up another file and opened it up. It was about her parents. He read it slowly and was shocked. He read it over and over again, but still couldn't understand it.

"This is unreal."

He set the file back down and saw something else. A letter. He picked it up and read it as well. Only this, was something he couldn't believe at all.

"What the…"

"I see you found my study."

Fuji whipped around and saw a man who looked strikingly similar to Kizu standing at the doorway. Fuji just looked at him and didn't say anything, but he recognized him.

"You're…her brother…"

"Ahh you must be Fuji Syusuke right? If I remember correctly, you're the boy who danced with my little sister a while back."

Fuji didn't want to say anything. He placed back the letter slowly and then walked away from the desk.

"Say Fuji, you play tennis right?"

"Yes."

Kosuke looked at him and then smiled.

"Play a match against me."

"What?"

"If you want to see Kizu again, play and win a match against me. If you don't, I'm afraid Kizu might just be too far away from you then…"

End Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: While I was writing this chapter, I noticed that both Kizu and Kosuke's intials are KK xD I didn't really intend that xD Anyway, keep on reading! Thank you!!


	19. Their Match

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Nineteen: Their Match**

"That's right, play a tennis match with me."

Kosuke was looking at him with a factitious face, but then it changed into a serious face.

Fuji simply stared back and questioned his motives.

"Where's Kizu's first?"

"She's probably wandering around on her own now. She's regained some of her memories so she should be just fine for now. So what do you say?"

Fuji thought about it and then nodded.

"I'll play you, but if I win, I get to have Kizu back."

"Sure, whatever."

Kosuke turned around and walked out of the study. Fuji followed and then peered down the hallway as he did so. He saw only workers and maids walking around he thought he saw Kizu for a moment but dismissed it as a mind trick. Kosuke led his outside and further to back where a swimming pool came into view and tennis courts as well.

"Are you sure you want to play a match with me? Losing means that you will never see Kizu every again…"

Fuji looked down and then looked back up with his eyes opened.

"Yes, I'm willing to risk it."

* * *

Kizu ran through the hallways and found it quite surprising that there wasn't a single worker or maid was nowhere to be found. She ran past numerous rooms and finally found a maid inside a room.

"Ahh someone to talk to!"

She flung open the door and nearly gave the maid a heart attack. She gave her an apologetic smile but the maid realized who she was and bowed.

"Miss Kizu! Please don't be running around the corridors in that manner."

"Sorry, but I need to ask you something. Even when I was younger, I always knew that the maids and workers knew everything that went on. So, tell me what my brother's planning?"

The maid looked at her and then sighed.

"I suppose there's no helping it huh?"

"No, I suggest you tell me then."

"I'm sorry, but you have to ask your brother yourself. He doesn't share much with us about his plannings."

Kizu sighed, but nodded and then left. The maid watched as she left and smiled to herself.

_My, she has grown..._

* * *

"Ryu…I swear, you're going to break your back if you continue ramming the door like that…"

Akira and Mister B both watched at Ryu and rammed into the door again and again. He finally fell to the ground exhausted after a while and took in deep breaths. Akira helped his brother up and took him to a chair and plopped him down.

"I'm pretty sure that the Kiryu family is capable of purchasing doors that are much more sturdy than that…"

"Be quiet."

"What else can we do? There doesn't seem to be any other way to break out of here."

"There has to be! There is no way were are going to be trapped in here helpless!"

Mister B and Akira both looked at Ryu and were quite surprised that he was so emotional about getting to Kizu.

"Bro, are you all right? It's just Kizu, we've been in issues like this with her all the time."

Ryu knew Akira was right but couldn't help but feel this way still. He wasn't quite sure why, but he really wanted to see Kizu. He didn't quite understand it either, but he just knew that he would understand it if he saw Kizu again.

"Come on, let's ram it together."

* * *

"So, it's going to be a simple one set match. We can play tiebreak if necessary. You serve first."

Kosuke gave Fuji a brief glance and then walked over to the other side of the net. Fuji gripped the racket tightly and then looked over to the other side. Kosuke was already in position and awaiting serve.

Fuji Syusuke, the prodigy that Kizu used to play with so much…let's see if you are as good as she said you are!

* * *

Kizu rushed through the hallways and tried to get out of the mansion as fast as possible. Her brother was planning something quite unbelievable, and she didn't want to have to do with any of it. She rushed through the rooms and passed another open door. She stopped and then turned back to the room.

Kizu opened the door a little more and stood there stunned. It was her old room. There were still clothes and drawings that she used to draw. She walked in and then looked at each drawing closely. They were childish pictures of animals and people. She smiled at herself for such childish things, and then looked out the window. She could see the entire estate from where her room was located. The swimming pool, the tennis courts, and the garden were all in view.

Kosuke and Fuji in tennis courts caught her eye. She squinted to be sure that it was them and then ran out of the room and back into the hallways.

_Kosuke! Don't do anything to him…._

* * *

Fuji breathed in deeply as sweat rolled down his face. He knew that this game was taking a lot out of him, and it was going to take a lot more than what he had now to win this match.

Kiryu Kosuke. Most definitely a formidable opponent. Even though they were both tied at 3 games all, he still was maintaining a cool attitude and showing hardly and signs of fatigue. Fuji knew this was a match that would require him to play all out.

Kosuke tried to hide his heavy breathing as well as his tiredness. He looked over at Fuji on the other side of the net and smiled slightly.

_This kid…isn't that bad…_

Kosuke served it out again, and Fuji returned it quickly, hitting a perfect passing shot. Kosuke glared back and couldn't believe that this boy still had the power and energy to hit a return ace. Fuji glared at him and lowered his raised his racket and pointed at Kosuke,

"I don't care if you're Kizu's brother…you can't take her away from me…"

Fuji gave him a hard stare and eventually, Kosuke had to laugh.

"Take her away from you? Don't you mean take her away from you again?"

"Again?"

Fuji gave him a puzzling stare and then his eyes widened.

"You were the reason why Kizu left for America before…?"

Kosuke nodded and then smiled.

"I am her older brother after all. And at that young of an age, she had to do what she was told."

Fuji gave him a cold, hard stare and then turned around with his back facing him.

"I will pay you back for that…"

Kosuke just laughed and then returned to his spot on the baseline.

_I've seen all your little tricks, you can't win boy!_

* * *

Kizu reached the courts finally and was gasping for air. She didn't remember the distance was that much from the estate to the courts. She grabbed onto the fence for support and immediately scanned the courts for Fuji and Kosuke. She found them in the far courts and stood back up.

Kizu gasped when she saw that they were both about to collapse. She rushed over and found that they had just finished a match. They were both exhausted and both sprawled on their own sides of the courts.

"Syusuke!"

Fuji moved slightly and opened one eye. His vision was a little blurred, but he recognized the voice for sure.

"Kizu…you remember me…?"

Kizu kneeled down and helped his sit up. She gave him a face of mixed emotions and he understood and she didn't remember everything yet, but she definitely knows there's something special about him.

He smiled at her and placed an arm around her.

"I don't think I told you this back at the hospital…but we…"

Kizu looked at him and had a face of wonderment. Fuji couldn't help but smile and touch her cheek.

"We are together…we're…boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Kizu's eyes widened, but somehow she felt that she already knew this. She looked at Fuji and noticed how eyes were soft and he had a really caring and sincere face. She had the sudden urge to kiss him, but she didn't know why.

Fuji noticed that she was leaning in and leaned in as well. He didn't mind that she didn't remember him completely, but he still wanted to do this.

Kizu kissed Fuji and everything came back to her mind. The final memory that came across her mind was Fuji and her sitting at their windows and Fuji smiling at her.

"Aww...isn't that a nice sight to see? Too bad it's not something that I, your fiancée would like to see."

Fuji and Kizu immediately pulled away from each other and looked up. Kizu's brother Kosuke was sitting up and someone was standing next to him.

"Really Kizu? How could you do this in front of me?"

Fuji and Kizu's eyes widened and they both gave the boy a hard stare.

"Atobe!"

Atobe smiled and then laughed.

"Well well…what to do with the two of you now?"

End Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Eh Sorry for the really late update . There was something wrong, and I couldn't upload it right away. So sorry! But chapter 19 is done! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	20. Her Fiancée?

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do no own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty: Her Fiancée? **

"Atobe! What are you doing here?"

Kizu and Fuji were now standing up together now and glaring back at Atobe. He was standing on the other side of the court and Kosuke was still sitting down next to him.

"Well, Kosuke here told me to come by and visit. You know, clear up about this marriage thing and get things going. But I wasn't expecting this."

Atobe flipped his hair and then walked toward the net. Kizu had now fully regained her memories and one thing she remembers about Atobe was that he was quite rude.

"Marriage? What are you talking about? You're not my fiancée or anything like that!"

"Ohh? I'm not?"

Fuji narrowed his eyes at Atobe and then held Kizu. Kizu grabbed Fuji's hand and gave him a confirmed look that this was going to be very confusing.

"He's right you know. Atobe is your betrothed. We've already arranged this."

Atobe smiled as Kosuke confirmed the information.

"You hear that? So this little relationship thing has to stop."

"Wait a minute! When I first came back to Japan, this guy already met with me! Why didn't you tell me then?"

Kizu stared directly at Atobe who just shrugged and then smiled.

"Didn't feel like telling you."

Kizu held up a fist and was about to walk right over to him and punch him, but Fuji stopped her. He stood in front of her and motioned for her to calm down while he tried to clear it up. Kizu fell back and decided to let Fuji take care of it.

"Kizu…is engaged to you? How did this happen?"

Kosuke stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"Since you beat me, I'll tell you."

Atobe seemed surprised, and gave Kosuke a look of confusion. Kosuke didn't look at him, instead continued to have his attention toward Fuji.

"It was when we came back to Japan. Kizu didn't want to live with us in our grandparent's estate, instead, she wanted to live in that house next to yours. We only lived there to hid suspicion of our actual lives, but Kizu wanted to go back after all these years. Probably because of you."

Kosuke glanced at Kizu and then back at Fuji.

"Around that time, I learned of a secret tradition that ran long in our family, but it can only happen every 5 generations. You see, it's been a long tradition since the feudal times."

"Let me guess, we were in the next generation to carry out this tradition?"

Kizu saw where this was going and had to ask, even though the answer was clear. Kosuke nodded and then continued on.

"The second daughter of this generation has to marry another wealthy family in region. This would ensure cooperation between the two families and power share."

Atobe smiled and then leaned on the net.

"And guess who asked to marry you, me! It just so happens that my family follows a similar tradition. Only it's with the son."

Kizu shot Atobe a look and then the same one to Kosuke.

"You should have at least talked to me about this first! Who ever said that I would want to get married so soon?"

"Well, you're not getting married now, but when you're 21."

Kizu shook her head and grabbed Fuji's arm.

"Still Atobe?!"

Atobe stood back up straight and then gave her a look of slight disgust.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to do it either. But then I thought about it. Your personality is quite fun and looks are most definitely beautiful. How could I say no?"

"Because you just don't like me. You've practically tried to destroy my relationship with Syusuke!"

Atobe just laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know how, but some where in between, I think I began to like you."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Kosuke just smiled and then grabbed his racket.

"Well, why don't we head back to the house and then talk about it?"

"What more is there to talk about?"

Kosuke and Atobe turned around and faced Fuji.

"What else is there to talk about? Kizu clearly doesn't want to marry you."

Kosuke looked directly at Fuji and into his eyes. They were sharp and they seemed to pierce right through him. Kosuke just smiled and continued to walk.

"Well, if you guys don't come along, I'm afraid your little friends might just be trapped here then."

"What?"

Kizu turned to Fuji and gave him a concerned look.

"What is he talking about?"

Fuji looked down and then grabbed Kizu's hand.

"Ryu, Akira, and Mister B are here too. But we got separated. I think it's best if we go with them."

Kizu nodded and then they all followed Kosuke back into the house. Kizu and Fuji both knew that this was something that was going to require a lot of time and a lot of action just to make it go away. Fuji curled his hand up into a fist and glared angrily at Atobe and Kosuke and he thought about this promise he made at the hospital.

_This isn't going to stop me…I will marry Kizu. Not Atobe or anyone else! _

* * *

Ryu couldn't move. Akira helped him up and carried him to the couch. Ryu had numerous cuts and scratches on his arms and face now. They were still trying to ram down the door, but with no luck. In fact, the only thing that was on the door now, were faint scratches and a few small bloodstains.

Ryu was too torn up to even move now. All he could do was look down and catch his breath. Mister B and Akira both looked at Ryu and knew that this was too much for him. They still didn't quite understand why he was still trying so hard just to get out. Eventually someone was going to have to get them out.

Akira looked at his brother and tried to understand why he was trying so hard. What on earth could be driving him to work so hard to get out that room? Ryu was always passionate about things, but this was the first time it seemed like, that he was willing to risk his life to get to.

Akira suddenly had a thought. But whether or not it was true, that would have to be proven later.

The door suddenly swung open and to their surprise it was Fuji and Kizu.

"Akira! Mister B! What happened to you guys?"

Kizu looked over and found Ryu on the couch. She gasped and rushed over.

"What happened to him?"

"He's stubborn…that's my answer for you."

Kizu sighed and looked at Ryu. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Glad to see that you're okay."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

Ryu laughed and sat up slowly. He smiled at Fuji who just shook his head.

"Looks like you did a real number on yourself there."

Fuji went over and helped him up and Kizu helped Akira and Mister B. Akira told Kizu it was all right and then went over to Fuji to tell him that he would his brother.

Fuji nodded and handed Ryu over to Akira. Akira shifted his weight enough to support his brother and then everyone left the room. They all had to gather in the lounge to discuss the matters.

"I'll explain on the way."

Fuji told the others and motioned for Kizu to go there first. Akira in the mean time listened to Fuji but then turned to Ryu and asked a crucial question.

"Brother…"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you in love with Kizu?"

End Chapter Twenty

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: The story is about to get really complicated! XD I highly suggests that everyone reads Playing Mixed Doubles and then try to remember everything from here on xD Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	21. Their Dance

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the song "Lover's Concerto"

**Chapter Twenty One: Their Dance**

"Ryu…are you in love with Kizu?"

Ryu was surprised by this question and turned to Akira. Akira gave him a hard stare and then looked forward. Fuji and Mister B also heard the question and they were awaiting an answer.

Ryu looked down and sighed. There was a silence as everyone waited for his answer. Fuji and Akira especially wanted to know. Ryu looked back up and looked straight into Fuji's eyes.

"Yes…I'm in love with Kizu as well…"

All four of the guys felt everything stop. Fuji looked at Ryu and then approached him. Akira was looking away. Mister B decided to stay back from all of this and just watch.

"I'm sorry Fuji…but I am…"

Fuji just nodded and then sighed.

"I thought you were in love with Mika though."

"I thought I was too. But then this happened, and it just made me realize…"

Fuji nodded again and then turned back around. Akira looked back up at his brother and didn't say anything. Fuji walked ahead and everyone else followed.

They were silent the entire way. Not knowing what else they could possibly say to each other now. Fuji was in love with Kizu. Ryu was in love with Kizu. And Akira was in love with Kizu. Though no one knew that Akira was, this was still a strain on everyone's relationship with each other.

When they finally arrived at the lounge, Kosuke, Atobe, and Kizu were already seated. Kizu was sitting on the far side away from them. Atobe had his chin resting on his hand and Kosuke was just looking up at the ceiling. When then entered, everyone in the room turned their attention toward them.

"Ah, take a seat everyone."

Akira took Ryu to a seat and then sat next to him. Mister B sat nearby and then Fuji sat down next to Kizu.

"So, I'm assuming everyone here knows what's going on then?"

Everyone nodded and Kosuke nodded as well. He turned over to Kizu and then smiled.

"Trust me, this isn't going to be as easy as you think it's going to go."

Kizu just glared at him and then exhaled loudly.

"What about everyone else then? I mean in the family, do they know?"

"Of course they know, they helped me plan it."

Kizu slapped her forehead and then shook her head. She couldn't believe that everyone was really against her on this matter.

Atobe just laughed and then decided to stand up. He placed his hands on the table and loomed over it.

"I take it that these guys are all of Kizu's work buddies huh? This should be interesting."

Kosuke just glanced at Atobe and then continued to look at everyone.

"Here's the thing…I'm quite aware that Kizu is going out with Fuji, but then, there's also the matter of you two other boys as well. The Toya brothers correct?"

Ryu and Akira both looked at Kosuke and said nothing. Kosuke just smiled and then leaned back in his chair.

"Oh this is going to be fun! I can't wait for this to happen now."

"What are you talking about?"

Kizu was now standing up and placed her hands on the table. She stared down at her brother who motioned for Atobe the talk. Atobe turned to them and then started to explain what Kosuke meant.

"You see, your brother had already planned for such a problem and decided to have a little game to see who is really better to suit you, Kizu. So, that way, we can see who is really fit to have you as their bride."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Kizu sat back down and slumped in her chair. Fuji reached for her and placed his arm around her. Kizu leaned against his shoulder. Akira looked away and Ryu did the same as well.

"Anyway, the game is just going to be a simple amount of tasks. But, they are all related to Kizu in some way. Especially…"

Kizu looked up and Kosuke narrowed his eyes.

"Especially one about our parents involved."

Kizu froze and then looked down. Fuji didn't know exactly what happened in the past, but he was aware that this was something that was painful for Kizu.

"Any who, that will be later announced. Why do you all stay here for the time being? Hmm? It would be a good way to get to know Kizu much better."

* * *

Fuji walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the star filled sky. The group had decided to stay at the estate for the time being. Until this issue of marriage was over anyway. He looked down to his left and saw that Kizu was also on her balcony. She was quite faraway, but he was sure that it was her. She was leaning against the banister and was singing. He could hear her clearly and decided to sit outside for a while longer just listening to her.

_How, gentle is the rain…  
That falls softly on the meadow…  
Birds high up on the trees  
__Serenade the clouds with their melody…._

_See there beyond the hills…  
The bright colors of the rainbow  
__Some magic from above  
__Made this day for us  
__Just to fall in love…_

_You hold me in your arms  
__And say once again you love me  
__And if you love is true  
__Everything will be just as wonderful…_

Fuji felt enchanted by the song and began to hum along. Kizu soon stopped and he heard a sigh. Footsteps followed and then a door closing. He looked over and Kizu was gone. He could see a shadow of her in her room, but that soon disappeared as well.

He looked up at the sky again, and he could hear Kizu's song in his head again. He could see why she was singer, she had an elegant voice and it was beautiful. He sighed and thought about the day's events. It was getting complicated. But he was sure that Kizu was feeling guilty that she brought everyone into this.

Fuji walked back into his room and decided that he should walk around the house one more time, just so he knows the layout of the house. He walked out of his room and started down the hallway. He passed Akira's room and Ryu's room and then Mister B's room.

Soon, Fuji got past all of the bedrooms and reached the main entrance again, and then headed down the stairs to the main floor. He was quite amazed that Kizu's family was so wealthy. He didn't blame her for not telling him. She was always the type who didn't like to depend on others. But she always depended on Fuji. He smiled to himself and then continued to walk.

Fuji walked past two huge doors and noticed it was ajar. He heard Kizu's voice again, and decided to take a peek inside. Once he opened the door, he saw Kizu standing in the middle of the ballroom floor alone.

He opened the door and Kizu turned. She smiled at him and walked toward him. As she walked, her footsteps echoed. Fuji walked toward as well and they met up halfway.

"This ballroom…is this where we…?"

"Yes, this is exactly the spot we were standing when we first met."

Fuji and Kizu both smiled at each other and then Fuji bowed and offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kizu smiled and then laughed.

"There's no music."

"We can make our own."

Kizu took his hand and then gracefully placed her hand on his shoulder. They slowly started to dance and then out of the middle of nowhere, music started up, surprising them both. But they soon, started to go with the rhythm of the music and dance along. They suddenly remembered the images of everyone dancing and the two of them when they were young.

* * *

"Well, they seem to be enjoying themselves."

The maid and a worker both watched as Kizu and Fuji danced away in the ballroom. They were on the platform above the entire room where the lights and other elements were controlled.

"Yes, yes they do."

The maid smiled upon the two and then exited the room. The worker soon followed and they left the couple on their own.

"Don't you think Kizu has grown tremendously?"

"I would have to say so, but the last time we saw her…she was only a child! And then she left."

"True. We hardly even knew her…"

The maid stopped and then sighed. She looked back up at the worker with teary eyes and then smiled.

"It's been too long…"

The worker just stood there and didn't say anything.

* * *

Kosuke kept himself hidden along the wall and then looked down on the ground. He heard everything the two servants had said and didn't make a sound. He simply turned and walked back to his study.

He sat down and picked up the file about his parents and opened it up. He began to read the file and about half way through, he stopped and then leaned back in his chair. He knew Fuji had read the file, so he had to talk to him later.

A letter slipped from his desk and floated on to the ground. Kosuke bent down and grabbed it and glanced at it briefly. He placed it on his desk and then left the study. Heading back to his room, he glanced behind his shoulder and for split second thought he saw his little sister when she was still small again running after him. The image vanished and he smiled.

"Man, I miss those days…"

_Dear Kosuke, our son…_

_We have something to ask of you…_

End Chapter Twenty One

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: This is quite exciting to writing this now xD Keep on reading! Thank you!!!


	22. Her Parents' Last Wish

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Two: Her Parent's Last Wish**

"Good morning Miss Kizu. Breakfast is already arranged in the dining hall."

Kizu nodded and then yawned. She walked down the hall as workers and maids bowed and greeted her. This was one of the reasons why she didn't enjoy living in the estate; it felt like she was controlling these people's lives.

Once in the dining hall, she took a seat and noticed that no one else was there.

"Umm where is everyone else?"

Near the entrance of the kitchen stood a butler who turned to her attention.

"Miss, the others still haven't awakened yet. If you wish, I can go awake them for you."

Kizu sighed and then stood up.

"It's quite all right. I can do it myself."

She gave him a devious smile and then went back into the hallway.

* * *

Ryu jogged through the garden and continued around the perimeter of the area and then stopped to take a breather. He pulled his towel over his head and then looked up at the morning sky. It was a cold morning, but he liked it. Soon, he decided to head back. On his way back, he thought about what Akira had asked him.

_Are you in love with Kizu? _

Ryu stopped and sighed. So what if he was? He didn't realize it until they were trapped in that room together. And the thought of not being able to see Kizu was unbearable. He lifted up his arm and looked at the scratches that he inflicted upon himself just trying to ram down the door.

"I'm really just a boy…"

He sighed and then started back again. Once back inside, he head some shouting of some sort and noticed it was from Akira's room. He rushed in and found that Kizu was attacking him.

"Wake up!"

Ryu just stood there and when Kizu noticed, she turned to him and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. Your brother on the other hand…"

Ryu just shook his head and then walked inside.

"Let me guess…you were up and no one else was?"

Kizu nodded and then put on a childish smile.

"I guess I'm pretty predictable huh?"

"Why didn't you just go wake up Fuji?"

Kizu shrugged and then started out the door.

"He wasn't in his room. No idea where he is right now. But since you're awake! You're going to be eating with me!"

Kizu grabbed his hand and then started running out of the room. Ryu ran along with her and then looked down at his hand and her's. He smiled and then looked at Kizu.

_I guess it can't be helped…_

* * *

"Fuji, do you know why you're here this morning?"

"Actually no I don't."

Fuji sitting across from Kosuke in his study. Kosuke was just looking at him and shifting through a few papers on his desk.

"I remember the first time I met you. Of course, it wasn't formally. You came up during our city gathering party and asked my sister to a dance. It was quite cute actually."

Fuji just sat there with his arms crossed and didn't say a word.

"But then, you started to hang out with Kizu more didn't you? Perhaps, becoming more emotionally attached?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Why, it is now. Especially since you're getting in the way of our planning for Kizu."

There was silence between them after Kosuke said that. Fuji didn't want to say anything, nor did Kosuke. The tension between them could be felt in the room. One of the maids felt as though she was going to suffocate. Finally, after several minutes Kosuke stood up and walked toward Fuji.

"You're my sister's boyfriend currently. But, with you in the picture, it's much harder to deal with…I'm sure you understand what I'm getting at now."

Fuji gave him a sharp look and then stood up to confront him. They stood face to face. Kosuke suddenly felt a sweep of tension. It didn't feel the same as before, this was much more intense.

"I will never leave Kizu's side. Not even if her brother asked me to."

Fuji turned around and headed toward the door. He opened it, and then glanced behind his shoulder one last time before closing it. Kosuke just stood there and then turned back around to his desk. He motioned to dismiss the maid.

The maid in the room quickly bowed and then left the room. Kosuke looked up and sighed. He then glanced down at his desk. He picked up a picture of his parents and Kizu. He touched the picture gently and then placed it down on the desk.

"It looks like Kizu definitely found someone for her…right mom and dad?"

He smiled and picked up the letter left by his parents.

_Please take care of Kizu…and help her find the right one. The right boy for her._

Kosuke read the letter numerous times and still couldn't see the point in it. But now…he finally understood.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to make sure that this boy will take care of her."

* * *

"Man! Where is everyone?!"

Kizu found herself alone again. Ryu had disappeared after breakfast, Akira was still asleep, and Fuji was still nowhere to be found. She wandered around the house a bit and then came across a room.

At first, the room was dark and when she walked in, it was musty and humid. She flicked on lights and the room was filled with light now.

She froze in place and didn't dare move. The bed, the dresser, the chairs…this was her parents' room.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't remember exactly where it was in the building, since she was so young when she left. But now…

The paint in the walls were slowly chipping off. The entire room was covered in dust and the smell was unbearable.

She recalled the past and what it used to look like. The wallpaper of flowers, the smell of roses, the warmth of sunlight, the smile of her parents.

This was too much, she turned around and left the room. Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them with the back of her hand, but they just continued to fall. She didn't realize where she was running to when suddenly she hit someone.

To her surprise it was Fuji. Fuji gave her a concerned look and then grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Kizu just shook her head and buried her face into his chest.

"I miss them…I never even got a chance to know them…"

Fuji didn't say anything else and just held her. He stroked her hair slowly and let her cry.

* * *

The worker drove his fingers into the wall and tried not let out any sign that he was there. He was beyond the wall and could her the sniffling of Kizu. He held back his tears and retreated from the area immediately.

He soon found himself outside and alone in the garden. It was peaceful, but he didn't find it relaxing at all.

"Spending time alone?"

The worker whipped around and saw Kosuke.

"Mister Kosuke!"

He bowed and Kosuke just stood there.

"How long are you going to pretend? It's just me and you right now."

The worker kept his head down and didn't say anything.

"Fine then, if that's the way you want it. I better get going then."

Kosuke left the garden and glanced back.

_When are they going to show themselves?_

End Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Sorry about the late updates lately . Been busy recently xD Anyway, keep on reading! Thank you!!


	23. Her Necklace

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Three: Her Necklace**

Akira was now getting bored inside the estate. It was raining outside, so he couldn't leave the area without getting wet. He sighed loudly and slumped down in his chair. Everybody had something to do, and it felt like he was the only one who was getting bored easily.

"Eh, why not explore the estate?"

Akira jumped up and landed on his feet. He walked out of his room and went into the main hallway. Workers and maids were buzzing around. He noticed that they carried towels and numerous other supplies all around the building.

"Looks like even the workers and maids are more busy than I am…"

Suddenly, a maid ran into Akira and they both fell to the ground. Akira held his head and looked up the maid. She was on the ground as well and she had already started picking up what she dropped.

"Ah! I'm sorry sir!"

"It's cool…are you all right?"

The maid looked up and Akira was drawn in by her eyes. She had the same eyes and Kizu. Soft and caring. The maid nodded and then walked off. Akira turned and stared as she walked off.

For a second, he thought about Kizu and then just continued to walk away. He walked downstairs and around the ground floor. He found numerous studies, dance rooms, leisure rooms, and another dining hall.

"Man…what do they need all of this for anyway?"

Akira stopped at the commons for the workers and maids. They had their own little place to eat. It was about the size of the first dining hall, and it appeared that it was still comfortable for them.

"I guess…Kosuke doesn't treat them that badly huh?"

Maids came in and almost ran into Akira. They stopped and bowed and he allowed them to enter. Among them, he recognized the maid that ran into him earlier this morning. She bowed as well and entered the commons. Akira noticed that she had a necklace on. It looked quite expensive for a maid to have. It was a simple silver design, and it glistened in the lights. Akira gave the maid another look and then left.

* * *

Kizu laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The pattern of clouds and stars covered the entire ceiling. She smiled as she looked up and then sat up on her bed. The entire world seemed to be quiet to her at the moment. There wasn't a single sound except the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Suddenly, she heard loud crashing and the sound of glass breaking. She ran to the door and opened it. Outside, there was a large number of maids standing around in a circle. Kizu made her way through the circle and found two other maids in the center.

One was on the ground and another was looming over her. Around them, she saw shatters plates and cups across the ground. The maid standing up was quite large and she looked like she was quite angry.

"Look at what you've done! Clean it up now! Useless…I knew Mister Kosuke shouldn't have hired a maid like you…"

The maid on the ground just looked down and didn't say a word.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

Everyone turned to Kizu and all bowed the moment they saw her. Even the large maid bowed.

"Miss Kizu! We're terribly sorry to have disturbed you."

Kizu walked past the other maids and the bent down next to the maid on the ground. The maid gasped and then bowed her head. Kizu just smiled and started to pick up the pieces of broken plates.

"Here, let me help you."

"No Miss Kizu! You mustn't! This is my mess, I will clean it up."

"Well I've already started to there's no stopping me now."

The maid hushed and looked down. She began picking up pieces with Kizu. Soon, after they were all done, Kizu stood up and turned to large maid, who immediately bowed her head.

"Okay, there's no need to yell at employees for little things like this, we can always buy new ones."

"Um, yes that is correct…."

"Hmm, so I've decided. She will be serving me from now on. So, treat her with respect, go it?"

All the maids nodded and then Kizu turned to help the maid up. Kizu noticed the necklace, and smiled.

"That's a beautiful necklace you've got there."

The maid seemed surprised, but nodded anyway and thanked Kizu for her comment. Kizu asked for the maid's name.

"My name is Marianne."

"Marianne, that's a nice name. Well, you can service me from now on okay?"

Marianne nodded and Kizu smiled. The rest of the maids left and soon, Marianne and Kizu were alone.

"Ah for now, why don't you go to the commons and rest up."

"But I have to serve you now. I can't be allowing myself to such leisure time."

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll only call you if I really need you. Here."

Kizu handed her a messaging device. Marianne looked at it carefully and then looked back up at Kizu.

"I can just send you a message if I need anything. Or call for you to keep me company, but other than that, you can do what you want."

"Are you sure?"

Kizu smiled and nodded. Marianne smiled and felt her chest suddenly tighten up. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She bowed and Kizu was surprised.

"Thank you…. you're too kind."

Kizu smiled and helped the maid up.

"There's no need to bow for me. Now, go take a break okay?"

Marianne nodded and then wiped the tears away. Kizu put on a big smile and it made Marianne laugh.

Suddenly, Kosuke came around the corner and stopped.

"Kizu, I need to speak with you. Come with me."

Kosuke glanced at Marianne and then turned around and walked away. Kizu placed her hands on her hips and the followed after, waving to Marianne in the process.

Marianne watched and the held the messaging device. Looking at the siblings, she felt warm somehow.

_They really are different…too different perhaps to be siblings._

She held her necklace and then broke out in tears.

_How will I ever tell her the truth? _

End Chapter Twenty three

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Sorry everybody I need to take break from this story for now :) I will update soon though! Please feel free to read my other stories or re-read this one and review! Tell your friends about it or don't ;) But please review! Thank you!! Keep on reading!


	24. The Night Ball Part 1

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Night Ball Part 1**

_A month has passed since Ryu, Fuji, and Akira arrived and stayed at the Kiryu estate. The estate since then has grown loud and busy for everyone. Kizu and her brother, Kosuke, were still on pretty bad terms since they announced that he had already planned a marriage for her. _

_But now, the day has finally come for their competition to begin…._

"All right you boys. Like I said before, I will be holding a competition to see who is more capable of gaining my sister's hand in marriage. And finally, the day has come!"

Kosuke was standing before Fuji, Ryu, Akira, and Atobe in a conference room. Kosuke was all dressed up in a tuxedo and dress shoes. The boys were all wondering why he was dressed in such a manner, but decided not to ask.

"Tonight, you will all attend a ball. But, there's slight twist to it."

"What would that be?"

"You will all have to find the location on your own."

"Huh?"

Kosuke smiled and then began to explain this elaborate plan.

"That is part of the competition. I will put you all in different starting points, and given clues to where this grand ball will be held. Of course, those clues will lead off to other clues and so on. But, once you get to the final clue, you should be sent to the location of the ball."

"That's it? Whoever reached the ball first?"

Kosuke shot Akira a look of silence and Akira immediately hushed.

"No, this is a masquerade ball."

"A masquerade ball? With masks?"

Kosuke nodded and then crossed his arms.

"Once there, you will be given a mask to wear as well, and your second task will begin. I will hand you a card. Just a normal playing card, but you will have to find the matching card that goes with it."

Fuji, Ryu, and Akira looked at each other and shrugged. Atobe was resting his chin on his hand and then scoffed.

"The matching card could be anywhere in the room, your goal is to find and then give it to me."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Then the final task will be given to you, but I will leave that until you achieve the first two tasks."

All the boys felt a little uneasy as this and decided to just sit in silence. Kosuke then motioned for them to go with him.

"Your tasks will begin at 5 PM, my servants will take you all to the designated locations and hand you the first clue. From then on, you are on your own."

Kosuke clapped, and four men walked in. They were all dressed up in suits and silent.

"They will assist you in transport while you perform this task, but they will not help you."

Kosuke turned around and then started to walk toward the door.

"I will leave it for you boys now. Hopefully, I will see you at the ball tonight."

He left and then the boys all sighed.

_Looks like the competition is on! _

* * *

Fuji waited patiently as the driver parked the car on the corner of the street. He knew the other three were doing the same; they were probably going to go all out to win this competition.

He dug out his wallet and then pulled out a picture of Kizu. He smiled at it and then placed in back into the wallet. He looked at his watch and noticed it was almost 5.

_I won't lose this…no way…_

"It's five o clock. Mister Fuji, please open the compartment on the passenger side.

Fuji did as he was told. He took out an envelope and then ripped it open. Inside, it was a piece of paper.

"The first clue. This is one of Kizu's favorite restaurants; she would come here for almost every special occasion. But she always order the same drink."

Fuji glanced at the photo and then smiled.

"Tamaki's Noodles and Rice. Could you take me there?"

The driver laughed.

"Of course!"

* * *

"What the? How am I supposed to know this?"

Akira was looking at his clue and was completely baffled by it.

"How am I supposed to know?! I've only been here for a month or so…"

Akira then sighed and leaned against the car and read the clue again.

* * *

Ryu was already on his way to the first clue's location.

"Driver, how much longer until we get there?"

"Umm…I'm not sure…there's traffic to account and rush hour."

"Nevermind…just get me there."

* * *

"Ahh that was quite fast! I'll just be second."

Fuji climbed out of the car and sprinted into the restaurant. The driver simply laughed and then watched as the boy ran inside.

"He looks quite determined."

Once inside, Fuji looked around and found a waiter. He tapped the waiter on the shoulder and smiled.

"I would like to order some orange juice."

The waiter seemed puzzled at first and then realized who this was. He told Fuji to wait a moment and then went around to the back. Soon, he emerged with a envelope and a can of orange juice.

"It's on the house. And good luck!"

Fuji smiled and thanked the man and returned back out to the car. As he opened the envelope, he found a picture inside of it. It was picture of Kizu in front of a temple. Fuji flipped the picture and found that

"The second clue, Kizu visited this temple this summer and found something rather fascinating."

Fuji looked carefully at the picture and knew where it was instantly. He ran back to the car and jumped inside.

"To Tokyo Temple!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

By shear luck, Akira ran into his brother and found that they had the same clue.

"Do you know where Kizu went for tennis lessons?"

"Not the slightest idea…I took a guess, but it was wrong."

Akira slapped his forehead and sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Atobe was relaxing as the driver drove him around.

"Um, sir…have you figured out the clue yet."

Atobe smiled and then sighed.

"Nope. Not yet, keep on driving."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Fuji reached the temple and walked toward the shrine. Kizu had told him about this trip since he wasn't able to go with her, she kept on talking about this shrine that captured her interest.

He walked around for a bit, and then noticed that there was shrine up ahead. He rushed up there and found an elderly woman sitting near the shrine.

"Excuse me madam, is this the only shrine in this temple?"

The woman nodded and then pointed toward a small garden full of flowers.

"What you seek is there, find the flower which she admires the most."

Fuji was confused but approached the flowers anyway.

"The flower she adores the most?"

Fuji thought about it for a second and then scanned the flowers.

_Fuji, do you know what my favorite flowers are? Roses, because they're so beautiful and lilies because they signify the innocence in life…I just adore them! _

He looked down and noticed that there were lilies right in front of him. He bent down and picked on from the rest. To his surprise, hidden underneath the flowers, was a small folded piece of paper. He picked that up as well and then opened it up.

"The third clue and final clue, Kizu was debuted this location. She said it a perfect place to debut it, and loves the plush that she was given as a gift. Especially the rabbit one."

_The Loving World Records Store! _

* * *

"This is getting to be a problem! We've found the place…but…"

"How are we supposed to know which one it is?"

Akira and Ryu found themselves standing in the middle of dozens of courts.

"Looks like this is going to take a while."

* * *

Fuji walked into the store and then looked at his watch. It was already 7:30. The ball started at 7, so people were probably already there. The evening was already kicking in, and daylight was getting very limited.

The clerk smiled and welcomed him into the store.

"Excuse me, but do you have a rabbit plush?"

"Ah, buying it for a girlfriend?"

Fuji scratched his head and smiled.

"I suppose you could say that!"

The clerk laughed and then handed him one.

"Last one in stock too! Good luck!"

Fuji waved to the clerk and then walked outside. The plush looked ordinary and didn't seem very special. But when Fuji pressed down on it's stomach, it played a tune.

Fuji listened carefully and then played it again.

"This sounds like…the song that played the first time I met Kizu…"

Fuji rushed back to the car and sat inside.

"Back to the Kiryu estate please!"

"Ah so you've done it! Excellent! One more thing though."

The driver exited from the car and then opened the back door. Fuji never even bothered to look back there, so when he did he was surprised. There was tuxedo in the back that was perfectly laid out.

"You should probably change into this when you get there."

Fuji smiled and then nodded. The driver got back into the seat and then started up the car.

"Back to the estate!"

_Kizu! I'm going to win this for you! _

End Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Part one done! Watch out for the next ones! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	25. The Night Ball Part 2

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Night Ball Part 2**

"Here we are! Back at the Kiryu Estate!"

Fuji peered through the window and saw that his deduction was correct. Numerous party guests were all entering the estate through the front door and all well dressed.

"Wow…what kind of ball is this?"

"I believe it's the banquet for Miss Kizu's return to the estate. She left when she was very young, and we haven't see her since then! It must be like a welcoming again."

Fuji nodded and as the driver pulled the car to a halt, he got out and grabbed the tux from the back.

"You should through the back door. It would be easier."

"Ahh, thank you for your help!"

The driver lifted his hat to signify "you're welcome" and then drove the car back to the main road. Fuji smiled and then made his way in through the back door.

He rushed up to his room and decided that he was going to have to change in haste in order to begin his next task.

* * *

"Miss Kizu, your dress is ready."

Kizu peeked in back into her room from the balcony and smiled at Marianne.

"All right…I still can't say that I'm very happy with this…I don't' recall saying I was going to attend this grand ball."

"But your brother went through so much trouble to plan such an event. You really should go."

Kizu shrugged and then looked at the dress laid out on the bed for her.

"At least the color is nice. Very nice silk too. All right, better get ready now huh?"

Marianne smiled and then nodded. Kizu sighed and then went into her bathroom.

* * *

Fuji rushed out of the hallways and made his way to the main entrance where he could see Kosuke handing out masks to the guests. When Kosuke looked up, he smirked and then motioned Fuji to come over.

"Ahh, I see you figured it out."

"Well, your clues led me after all."

Kosuke handed him a mask and then a card with the Queen of Hearts on it. Fuji took it and looked at it.

"So your second task begins now. When you find the card, bring it to me."

Fuji nodded and headed off into the ballroom. He grasped the card tightly and then looked at it again.

"The Queen of Hearts…"

* * *

"Ha! This is unbelievable! By shear luck, we found the ball!"

Ryu, Akira, and Atobe arrived at the Kiryu estate and jumped out of the cars. Atobe suggested that they go back to the estate and just give up, but to their surprise, the ball was being held right there.

"Well what do you know?"

The drivers in the cars all just looked at each other and shrugged. They all went to the back seats and then pulled out the tuxedos.

"Well, either way, you guys found out where the ball was being held. So here are the tuxedos to go with it!"

The boys all took the tuxedos and ran inside to get changed. They haven't dropped out just yet!

* * *

"Marianne how does this look?"

Kizu stepped out of the bathroom with dress on. Marianne felt it was absolutely stunning and Kizu looked gorgeous in it.

"It's magnificent miss Kizu!"

Kizu laughed and then took out her ponytail.

"Well then, we better get started on the hair then right?"

* * *

"Kosuke!"

Kosuke turned around and saw the three boys on the verge of collapsing in front of him. He looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Well, you guys took a while. Fuji is already inside!"

"What?!"

The boys all looked at each other and then stood up straight.

"Give us the masks and the cards!"

Kosuke was confused by the sudden serge of energy they received and handed them each their masks and their cards.

"You better hurry, that is if you want to start the third task early."

The boys without saying another word to each other put on the masks and rushed inside. They quickly separated and went their own ways from there.

* * *

"Let's see…. Queen of Hearts…"

Fuji was glancing around the room and trying to spot the card somewhere. From a distance he could hear crashing and assumed that the others were here as well.

"I better hurry…"

He glanced around one more time and then noticed that the balcony was empty. He headed that way and then opened the glass door. He was greeted with a slight breeze and silence. He walked out to the balcony and then looked up at the starry night sky. It was cloudless night and it reminded him of the nights he used to spend talking to Kizu.

"Kizu…"

He looked at the card again and thought about Kizu. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her seemed to brighten up his day. He couldn't imagine not seeing her again, or her marrying off to someone else.

"I know I can win this…I have to win this…"

* * *

"Where is that freakin' card?"

Akira jumped up on the food counter and walked along it. The guest all shouted at him to get down and get lost.

"Hey! Get off the counter! What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to win something! Give it a rest!"

Akira just shot them all a look then got the counter gracefully. He wandered around the room again and then ventured up to the higher level. From there he could see the entire dance floor. The place was bustling with people and waiters. There were a few people dancing, but mostly everyone was standing around chatting.

"Where is that card?"

* * *

Atobe didn't even bother looking for the card, he simply walked around looking around, comparing the ballroom to his own estate's. He found this one much better decorated but still thought that his was better.

Ryu wasn't having much luck either. He looking under tables and chairs just to try and find his card. As he walked around, he ran into a few waiters and knocked down their trays of food on to other people. But before they could catch him, he would run off to another section in the room.

"Geez…wealthy people are quite snippy…"

* * *

Fuji just leaned against the banister and continued to listen to the music from the inside. He was slowly figuring out the possible places to hide the card, but couldn't think of that many.

"Anywhere in the ballroom huh? Well…."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small blue rectangle. He turned to that it was indeed a card hidden within the bushed of the balcony garden. He rushed over to it and picked it up.

To his luck, it was the Queen of Hearts.

"Yes!!"

He glanced at the sky one last time and then smiled. He walked quickly back into the ballroom and then straight to the main entrance. He flashed the two cards in front of Kosuke's face and then took off his mask.

"Looks like I've found the matching card."

Kosuke seemed quite surprised by the fact that Fuji was able to accomplish the task, but smiled anyway.

"All right. Fine then, looks like you're ready for the third task…"

Fuji felt sudden nervous but nodded.

"That's right…I'm ready for the third task…"

End Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Part two!! Please review! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	26. The Night Ball Part 3

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Night Ball Part 3**

Kosuke looked at Fuji and then smirked slightly. He was still holding the two cards in his hand and then he slowly folded them into his pocket.

"Are you ready for the third task?"

Fuji took in a deep breath and then nodded. He was certain that this next task would surely determine whether or not he was going to be able to continue to see Kizu. Or if it came to the worst case, he would never be able to see her again.

Kosuke looked at Fuji and then remembered how Kizu embraced him on the tennis courts.

_Could he really be the boy our parents would really approve of? _

"All right, come with me."

He motioned for Fuji to follow after him and then headed back into the ballroom. Fuji followed at a reasonable distance and then they both came to a stop.

"Kizu still hasn't made her entrance yet. However, I don't want her entrance to be a plain and boring one where everyone is going to watch her enter…no…In fact, she's actually already in the ballroom. Your third and final task is to find Kizu. I can assure you that this won't be easy, this is a masquerade ball after all."

Kosuke then waved his hand in front of him and signaled for Fuji to go on with his search. Fuji simply walked past him and then went on into the crowd of people.

He wasn't sure how he was going to find her. But, he knew that he had to try. He was going to find Kizu no matter what. Tonight was a night he was sure she wasn't going to want to forget…

* * *

"Geez…way too many people here!"

Kizu was casually strolling around the perimeter of the ballroom and looked around. There were a variety of masks and she found it quite amusing that everyone wore colorful masks instead of plain ones. She honestly felt quite out of place wearing a white mask.

She was aware that tonight was the night of the competition between the boys, but even she didn't know about the content of the tasks. She was worried about them though.

Eventually, some masked boys asked Kizu to dance. They bowed and offered their hands in dance, Kizu smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm still waiting for someone."

The boys seemed quite disappointed but respected her choice and left. She sighed quietly and then made her way to the balcony. She looked around and saw that no one was there, and that it was much more peaceful than it was inside.

The stars were shining brightly, but the moon was most definitely brighter. It reminded Kizu of Romeo and Juliet. She found herself thinking about Fuji and then smiled. She turned back inside and took one last look up at the moon.

"Fuji…I hope…"

* * *

Fuji was now making his way across the dance floor. People were swaying with a partner, but he didn't really call that dancing. But suddenly, the lights went out and then a single light was clicked on and shined on to the second level.

"My guests! I welcome you all this fine evening. I thank you all for coming, unfortunately, the main guest of honor is currently lost within the crowd. But, she will be known quite soon. Enjoy!"

Fuji was baffled by this sudden announcement, but decided not to think too much about it. He was still looking for Kizu but still didn't have the slightest inkling as to how to find her.

He was certain that she was looking for him as well. He had a feeling, but it was strong enough to convince him that she was thinking about him.

Fuji paused and from the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl about the same age in front of him. The strange thing was that it was the exact spot where Kizu was standing when they first met.

"It couldn't be her…"

He strolled quickly to the girl and stopped right in front her. This got her attention and she turned to him. She was wearing a plain white mask, but for some reason, Fuji felt like he knew it was her.

He raised a hand and brought it up to the girl's mask. He touched it softly and then started to remove it.

* * *

Kizu was looking at the masked boy who just reached out and what appeared to be removing her mask. But his eyes…they were the same eyes that Kizu had fallen in love with. They were Fuji's eyes.

She took the boys hand and then held it gently.

"Syusuke…?"

The boy had his mouth open slightly and then he softly said something under his breath.

"Kizu…"

They both removed the other's mask and then they didn't move. It felt like it's been years since they saw each other, when in reality it was only a day or so.

Music suddenly started up and it surprised them. Fuji smiled and then bowed. He took Kizu's hand and then kissed lightly.

"Would you care to have a dance with me? Again?"

Kizu smiled and then pulled him back up. She smiled and took his hand again.

"Why, of course."

Fuji took her to the middle of the dance floor and they held each other. Everyone in the ballroom seemed watch them.

"Who's that?"

"Are they with Kosuke? Or just guests?"

Soon the guests retreated from the dance floor to allow the couple to have their dance. The music continued to play. Fuji and Kizu were elegant dancers together, the perfect dance partners as everyone could see.

There was a spotlight on both of them but they didn't seem to notice. The music stopped and then Fuji and Kizu soon noticed that everyone was applauding them. They felt slightly embarrassed but just shook it off.

Suddenly, the lights went all out again and this time, the light went up straight to the balcony. Kosuke appeared and was applauding the two himself.

"Congrats! Everyone, Miss Kiryu Kizu and her friend, Fuji Syusuke!"

Everyone cheered and then Kosuke signaled them to quiet down. The guests all seemed to follow and then the whole room was quiet. Fuji and Kizu were wondering what was going on as well. At the same time, they didn't want to find out.

"I have one more special surprise for everyone! Please, welcome our surprise guests!"

Kosuke stood aside and then disappeared into the darkness. A shadow could be seen however approaching. Once in the light, everyone could see that it was a woman. No one seemed to recognize her though.

Fuji leaned over and tilted his head over at the mysterious woman.

"Do you know her?"

Kizu shook her head and then shrugged. Everyone was wondering who this person was as well, but it didn't appear that anyone knew who she was.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Fuji and Kizu both spotted Ryu and Akira staring up at the woman. They seemed, however, in shock. They moved toward Ryu and Akira and then tried to get their attention, but they were too distracted by the woman on the balcony.

"What's up with you guys? What's wrong?"

They just shook their heads and then still couldn't believe it.

"That's…our sister!"

"Say what now?"

Kosuke reemerged and then placed his arm around the woman and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Everyone, I would like you meet my fiancée! Toya Hikairi!"

"Say what?!"

End Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: sorry for the late update  I had some spare time during this vacation and then decided to type the next chapter  Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	27. His Surprise Engagement

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Seven: His Surprise Engagement**

"Okay…this is super awkward…"

Kizu stood there in silence along with Fuji, Ryu, Akira, and Kosuke. It was the day right after the night ball, and now, everyone knew about the secret fiancée that Kosuke was hiding from them. Even more shocking was the fact that it was Ryu and Akira's older sister, Hikairi.

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

Kosuke simply just shrugged and then turned his back to them. Ryu and Akira were still in shock and couldn't speak, so Fuji and Kizu did most of the questioning.

"I didn't think it would be that important. It's now like you guys care anyway."

"I beg to differ! You could have told us you know!"

Ryu was giving him the look of anger and Kosuke really didn't want to respond to this so he simply just raised his hand in defense and then looked him in the eye.

"Why? Does this pose such a large problem for you?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes and then turned to Akira who was looking down to the ground. Kosuke then looked away and then started to walk away.

"If you don't mind, I will be going to lunch with Hikairi now. She's probably already waiting."

Kosuke left and Kizu and Fuji followed after him, leaving Akira and Ryu together. They were still in a problem area where it would pose as an impossible way to find any solution.

"Brother…if Hikairi really marries Kosuke then…."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same exact thing…"

They looked at each other and then sighed. If Hikairi married in the Kiryu family that meant that they would be in laws. In other words, they weren't going to be allowed to love Kizu.

They both knew very well about this and they really didn't see anything that they could possibly do except ask Hikairi to call off the wedding. But there was no way that they would be able to ask her to do that, they wanted her to be happy after all…

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Kizu sighed and then leaned against Fuji's shoulder. He glanced down at her and then placed his arm around her. They had finished questioning Kosuke and let he go to lunch with Hikairi. It would seem that this wedding was going to be for real.

"I wonder how Ryu and Akira are taking this."

"Well, I'm sure that they're feeling quite strange to see their sister marry your brother…"

"I don't blame them. I mean…it's my brother!"

Kizu and Fuji both sighed and then looked at each other. Ryu and Akira were going to have some problems with this, and most likely weren't going to be able to see it through.

"This has become one huge and troublesome summer…"

Fuji kissed Kizu on the forehead and then smiled.

"Don't worry, you still have me to keep things less complicated."

Kizu smiled back at him and then patted his head.

"Just wait until school starts up again. I'm pretty sure that it would be way more complicated then…"

"Let's hope not."

Fuji and Kizu both laughed and suddenly, they heard a cry from down the hallway. They both rushed quickly down the way and then almost ran into the workers who were all standing in a large group. Kizu managed to stop herself as Fuji did the same.

"What's going on here?"

"Miss Kizu, It appears that one of the workers had an accident and now will get fired for it…"

"What? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"This wasn't the first time this has happened. I don't think Matthew is going to let him off so easily this time."

Kizu made her way through the group and saw that there was a middle aged man standing with his head down in the center, along with a younger looking man.

"This is the third time this week you've broken one of the vases. I hope you know what the punishment is…"

The man just kept his head lowered and then Fuji interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I'm sure that the gentleman didn't mean to. I'm sure you can just give him a break this time around."

"Yes, I agree with Syusuke. Let the man off the hook this time."

The younger man just humbly bowed and told the man to be more careful next time. Kizu then walked toward him and smiled.

"Miss Kizu, I thank you."

He bowed and Kizu tapped his shoulder and told him stand back up.

"Don't worry it's okay. It's the least I can do since you help this household so much."

The man shook his head and then looked at her.

"No, I am very grateful. Not only for this, but for taking in my wife as well."

"Your wife? Oh, you mean Marianne?"

The man nodded and smiled.

"She was always so clumsy, I thank you so much for taking care of her."

Kizu laughed and then smiled as well. Fuji enjoyed watching her smile and actually enjoying a conversation for once.

"So you must be Mark then?"

He nodded once more and then went on turned to Fuji and bowed as well. Fuji told him to stand back up as well.

"I am forever grateful for your kindness, I will try my best to work now."

"It's okay. I'm sure that Matthew will now give you a little more a break."

The man nodded and then started to walk away.

"If you don't mind, I think it's best for me to go now."

Kizu nodded and then bid him a farewell, while Fuji just waved. Once around the corner, the man stopped and then saw that Marianne was just down the hallway.

"Oh, Mark! There you are."

He smiled sweetly at her and she immediately knew that something just happened.

"I just saw her…and talked to her…"

Marianne smiled and then walked to her husband.

"Hasn't she grown into a wonderful girl?"

He nodded and then turned back to look around the corner again. Kizu and Fuji were still standing there only now; they appeared to be dancing now. Not real dancing, just like little steps and twirling.

The two were laughing and seemed like they were having a good time together.

Marianne and Mark both knew that this boy was the perfect boy for her. But how would they be able to prove it to each other?

"I think she's found the best boy for her."

"Yes…Fuji Syusuke and Kiryu Kizu…"

* * *

Ryu stepped out onto his room's balcony and looked up into the sky. The night was coming, but the sun was still setting at this point. Ryu peered over the horizon and watched as the sun slowly set.

Soon, Kizu stepped in behind him, and Ryu turned around.

"So have you made up you mind about this marriage?"

"Hmph, Kizu. I wasn't expecting you to come in."

"Sorry, the door was already open so I just let myself in."

"Quite all right with me. So, what brings you here?"

Kizu smiled and then leaned against the banister, facing the horizon.

"Wanted to see how you were doing, you know, with your sister's marriage and all."

Ryu sighed and then looked at the horizon as well. It was glowing yellow and orange now, a perfect blend.

"I guess, I'm going to have to make peace with this marriage. But hey, at least, I will be in your family now."

For some reason, saying that made him feel a little bit sad. Maybe he didn't want to be in her family, at least not like this. He wanted to be her…with her…

"Well, let's not get too happy about that just yet. My family is insane as you've noticed."

"We've only met your brother though."

"Oh trust me, you don't want to meet the rest of them."

Ryu laughed and then looked at Kizu. She looked over as well and they locked eyes. Ryu looked at her and then thought about the times that they had together. To Ryu, those memories will forever be in his heart.

He reached out to her and held out his hand. Kizu looked at it questioningly but still took it anyway. Suddenly, Ryu pulled her in and embraced her. Kizu was surprised and didn't react to it.

The sun set along side them and Ryu continued to embrace her. As the sun set, he knew that this would be the last time he would be allowed to hug her in this way. After this, he would have to completely bury those feelings inside his heart.

"Kizu…thank you…"

Ryu then looked up at sky and looked at the stars. He smiled and released Kizu.

"Really, thank you so much."

End Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ryu has given up on Kizu! But still very sad….please review! Keep on reading, thank you!


	28. Their Finale Part 1

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Their Finale Part 1**

"Kizu, do you think you can take Hikairi out for the day?"

Kizu looked up and stared at her brother.

"Why? Why should I do something like that for you?"

"Because you're my little sister and you will do it no matter what."

Kosuke crossed his arms and Kizu sighed. She reached for her glass of orange juice and took a sip from it.

"Fine I'll do it."

Kizu stood up and walked to the window and looked out. She could see that Ryu, Akira, and Fuji were all running together. They appeared to be racing but at the same time goofing off. When they saw her, they waved.

Kizu smiled and waved back then returned to the table to her breakfast. Kosuke was reading the paper as usual and sipping his coffee. Suddenly Hikairi entered and say good morning to Kizu. Kizu bid her a good morning as well and tried to hide her face when Kosuke and Hikairi kissed.

"Sweety, Kizu will be taking you out today."

"Really? Where will we be going?"

Kizu leaned back in her chair and placed her arms behind her head.

"Any where you want! I'm free all day."

Hikairi smiled and then walked over to Kizu. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Well if that's the case, we better get going! It'll be a girl's day out!"

"Whoa!"

Hikairi dragged Kizu out of her seat and out of the room. Kosuke had to laugh at this.

"Well, she seems excited about it…"

* * *

"So where should we go first?"

Hikairi and Kizu were now in the car. They were just heading out of the estate gates and the driver awaited their directions.

"How about the pier? It's a nice day and all, so why not there?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

The driver nodded and then started toward the direction of the pier.

"So I take it that you haven't had time to go around since you got here huh?"

Hikairi shook her head and then turned to her.

"No, when I got off the plane, your brother told me that I would be attending a ball. So I didn't really have time at all."

"Wow…sounds just like my brother."

Hikairi just laughed and looked at Kizu.

"That's what I love about him though. But now that I look at you closely, you do look a lot like him. There's no mistake that you're his little sister."

Kizu laughed and rested her head on her hand.

"Well, that's not very surprising, but hey, everyone says that. Anyway, how did the two of you even meet?"

"Oh? Well your brother was on a business trip in Kyoto and well, I was sponsoring the tour during that time, and well, that's about it. We saw each other and before you knew it, we were already making plans for our first date."

"Ahh I see. Sounds pleasant."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

Kizu was confused by the question and turned to Hikairi for why she just asked that question.

"I mean, how did you and Akira, and Ryu, and that other boy meet?"

"Well…I met Ryu when I became a singer and we just recorded a lot and just went from there. And I met Syusuke three years ago when we were next-door neighbors. As for Akira, well, let's just say we met under certain circumstances."

"I see…tell me, what do you think of my brothers?"

Kizu gave her a puzzling look but Hikairi just continued to give the same look.

"Well…I think their great. I see as them brothers but they don't seem to get along to well with each other."

Hikairi looked down and then back up at Kizu. Kizu was baffled as to why Hikairi would be asking these questions, but decided not to ask about it.

* * *

"Ahh Fuji, come in."

Fuji was inside Kosuke's study once again. He felt as though he was getting a little bit too familiar with this setting, and it was giving him slight discomfort.

"I have something serious to discuss with you this time."

"You say that every time…and it's getting quite boring if you ask me…"

Kosuke gave him a look and then took a seat behind the desk.

"It concerns you and Kizu…"

"Look, I won the competition fair and square."

"It's not about that…it's about my parents."

Fuji silenced and looked at Kosuke. He was carrying a sad expression and turned to face him.

"I think you should know something about them…."

* * *

"Ahh this breeze feels nice."

Kizu and Hikairi were at the pier and walking along the boardwalk. Hikairi seemed to be amused with the arcades and food and everything there. She dragged Kizu into taking numerous photos with her. Kizu was glad to see that Hikairi was happy, but couldn't but think about why she asked about Ryu and Akira.

"Kizu! Let's go down to beach now!"

"Ah, okay then."

Hikairi dragged her down the stairs and onto the sand. Kizu followed after her and stopped when Hikairi stopped and looked out into the sea.

"Hey Kizu…I have something important you ask you."

"What is it?"

"If you never met Fuji, do you think you would be able to fall in love with one of my brothers?"

* * *

"Fuji…Kizu has always felt lonely because of the fact that our parents left so abruptly. But of course, you're aware. You read the file that was on my desk."

"Yes, that was the first time we actually met."

Kosuke smirked and then opened his drawer and pulled out a hair clip. Fuji looked at it puzzled and watched as Kosuke held it delicately in his hand.

"Kizu might think of me as the older brother who's never cared about her or does nothing, but that's not true…I've done a lot for her, but I never wanted her to know."

Fuji listened carefully and suddenly understood why Kosuke wanted him to play a match against him when then first met. Maybe he wanted to make sure Kizu was in the right hands.

"But, that aside, our parents have always wanted the best for us. So that's why…"

* * *

"Huh?"

Kizu was being looked straight into her eyes by Hikairi. Hikairi seemed pretty adamant about learning Kizu's answer by Kizu wanted to know why.

"Umm why do you want to know?"

Hikairi looked down and then tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I just want to know that they will be okay once I'm married."

Kizu was now even more confused but some how understood her intentions.

"Please…. please tell me your answer."

Hikairi turned back to Kizu with tear-filled eyes, which demanded an answer.

"If you met my brothers first instead of Fuji first, do you think you would have fallen in love with one of them?"

End Chapter Twenty Eight

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: dramatic music playing in background xD What will Kizu say? Yes, no, maybe?? Please review! Keep on reading and thank you!!


	29. Their Finale Part 2

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Their Finale Part 2**

"Kizu…would you have fallen in love with my brothers if you met them first?"

Hikairi refused to release Kizu from her stare. She wanted to know if her brothers lost to time or to Fuji himself.

"Why do you want to ask? It's not like they even liked me."

Hikairi smiled at the unknowing Kizu and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really don't know do you? My brothers have always liked to keep to themselves. Even if they did like, you would probably never know."

Kizu looked down and tried to make sense of all of this. Was Hikairi trying to tell her that Ryu and Akira liked her?

"Would I have really fallen in love with them?"

Hikairi looked at Kizu and hoped for the answer she was waiting for. Kizu looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"I can't really say, because no matter how I look at, no matter how much I think about it, I don't think there's a right answer."

Hikairi was very puzzled by this statement but continued to listen anyway.

"I love your brothers, but in a family way…they're like my brothers too. But with Syusuke it's completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I think your brothers lost to Syusuke, not time. Even if I had met them first, I still think I would have fallen in love with Syusuke."

Hikairi suddenly felt her heart sink. To think her brothers didn't actually lose to time…but a boy himself. But at the same time, she knew what Kizu was talking about, because she knew she felt the same about Kosuke.

* * *

"Fuji, I want you to marry Kizu."

Fuji took a second to register what Kosuke had just suggested and then his eyes widened.

"You mean…you actually want me to marry Kizu?"

Kosuke nodded and then stood up. He walked over to Fuji and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm trusting you to take care of my sister…"

"Of course I will. But I want to know…are your parents still alive?"

Kosuke knew Fuji would ask this question so he turned away.

"What makes you think that?"

"There a maid who works here, Marianne, she had the same eyes and Kizu does…"

Kosuke looked down and then sighed.

"I don't know why they did it…but yes…they are still alive."

* * *

"So Kizu, think we should go back now?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea. I'm exhausted."

Hikairi and Kizu both piled into the car and then signals the driver to head back to the estate.

"So when is the wedding day for you two?"

"Hmm? Oh Kosuke and mine? It's in a month?"

"Wow, that seems very far away for some reason…but I'm happy for you two."

Hikairi looked down a little bit and Kizu caught a glimpse of it. She looked a little bit disappointed and Kizu didn't want to ask.

"Yeah, so am I…"

The rest of the trip was awkwardly silent and it seemed that Hikairi's good mood just vanished. Once back at the estate, Hikairi got out of the car quickly and then went straight into the estate without even a word.

Kizu stood on the front steps and tried to figure out whether or not it was something she said.

* * *

"So that's what happened. I don't understand why, but they just did that."

Fuji sat there and took in a deep breath.

"So that's what really happened huh?"

Kosuke nodded firmly and then leaned back against his chair. Suddenly, Hikairi came walking by and Kosuke smiled and waved at her. Fuji turned around and saw that Hikairi was behind him standing at the door. Fuji smiled and gave a slight back, but she ignored them both and just continued to walk off.

Kosuke was surprised by this, but decided to let it go for now. He turned his attention back to Fuji and cleared his throat.

"Looks like Kizu and Hikairi are back, why don't you go and tell her the good news?"

Fuji smiled and Kosuke and stood up. He offered his hand for a handshake and Kosuke gladly took it.

"Now go on now, I have to go see what's up with Hikairi as well…"

Fuji and Kosuke both left the room and Fuji went out to scout Kizu out.

Soon, he ran into Kizu in the hallway and the first thing he did was give her a hug.

"Syusuke! Where have you been all day?"

"I was talking to your brother while you were out with Hikairi and I have some wonderful news!"

"Really? What is it? Ahh wait, let me deliver this to Hikairi first, she left it in the car."

Kizu held up a purse and then started down the hallway. Before she turned the corner, she paused and blew Fuji a kiss and then disappeared.

Fuji laughed then started to walk down the hallway himself.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Ryu or Akira since our morning run…wonder where they could be?_

* * *

"Knock knock! Hikairi, I have your purse here, you left it in the car."

Kizu opened the door and saw that Hikairi was all alone sitting on the bed.

"Oh thanks…"

"I'll just put it on the table for you and get going."

As Kizu placed it on the table she noticed pictures scattered across the top. Most of them were of Hikairi and Kosuke, but one of them caught her attention. Kizu picked it up and turned to Hikairi.

"Who's this? He looks like a little uptight for you…"

Kizu pointed to the guy in the picture and then held it up to Hikairi. Suddenly, Hikairi let out a sob and began to cry hysterically.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'll take back the uptight thing!"

Hikairi sniffled and then smiled a little bit at Kizu.

"It's not that…he's…my ex-boyfriend…"

"Ohh…in that case I wouldn't tell my brother that…"

Hikairi sniffled a few more times and stood up from the bed and took the picture from Kizu. She opened a drawer and took out an album. She opened it up on the bed and Kizu saw that every picture inside was of that man.

"Looks like you two were together for a while huh?"

Hikairi nodded and sighed.

"His name is Shiro Yukiro. We dated for five years and finally, I had to break it off."

"Why?"

Hikairi slowly flipped through the pages and stopped at one picture.

"He was involved with another woman…and I just couldn't deal with it…"

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"But that's not the things that's been killing me the most inside."

Hikairi closed the album and sat on the bed and closed her eyes.

"The worst thing is…I never got to say goodbye to him…and now….now that I'm about to get married…I'm afraid I will never be able to do it again."

Kizu felt sorry for Hikairi, she never realized that someone like her would be going through something like this.

"Hikairi I'm sorry…"

Hikairi shook her head and wiped away the tears on her face.

"How about this? Tomorrow, I'll go with and choose out your dress! It will be fun okay?"

Hikairi smiled and then nodded.

* * *

"Hikairi! Are you ready to go yet?"

Kizu was standing in front of her door and waited for a response.

_Man…she's taking forever…_

Kizu knocked again and waited. She knew it was early, but she wanted this to go quickly so she didn't have to look at dresses all day.

"All right Hikairi, I'm coming in."

Kizu pulled open the door and to her surprise no one was inside. She glanced around and noticed that most of her clothes was gone and there was a letter on the desk.

Kizu grabbed it quickly and then read through it.

_Kizu, _

_Thank you for comforting me yesterday. I know that I can have a happier life with your brother, but I just can't let this burden down. I have decided to look for Yukiro again. I have to go back to Kyoto. I don't know how long this will take, but I will find him and say what I want to say. I know this isn't the thing to do before I get married, but please apologize to Kosuke to me…but don't tell him where I've gone. Just tell him I'm sorry…._

_I will never forget the times he and I have had together, and it's great to know that I would have had a great sister in law like you…I'm grateful for meeting you both…but I have to go and finish this task. Please take care of my brother._

_Hikairi _

_P.S. please don't tell anyone about this…thank you. _

Kizu just stared at the letter and the folded it back up. She couldn't believe that Hikairi just left like that. But even worse, she wasn't sure as to what she should do…

"I have to go after her…"

End Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Did anyone see this coming? Lol anyway please review! Thank you! Keep on reading!


	30. Their Finale Part 3

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Thirty: Their Finale Part 3**

"Kizu! Do you have a moment?"

Fuji was finally able to find Kizu after much searching through out the estate.

"I never got to tell you the good news yesterday."

Kizu was gazing off in the distance and didn't seem to hear him.

"Kizu?"

Fuji waved a hand in front of her and moved it up and down. She was still staring off into space.

"Wow…you must be thinking really hard right now…Kizu?"

Fuji grabbed her head and turned it toward him and gave her a kiss. Kizu snapped out of it and was surprised that Fuji would resort to that to get her attention.

"Syusuke! What did I say about doing that?"

Fuji smiled sweetly and Kizu and tapped her nose.

"Well, what did I say about zoning out like that?"

Kizu blushed slightly and then turned away.

"Sorry…I was just caught up in some thoughts…"

"What's wrong?"

Kizu looked down and sighed.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Not now anyway."

Fuji gave her look but knew there was no point and trying any further. Kizu wasn't going to tell him anyway.

"Oh hey, have you seen Ryu and Akira?"

Fuji thought about it and then shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't seen them since yesterday morning when we went out for that run. They never showed up for dinner last night either."

"That's strange…"

Kizu took out her phone and dialed Ryu. No one answered, so she tried Akira next. They both had their phones off.

"This is so strange…why have they been?"

Suddenly, Kosuke came running in. His face was slightly pink and he appeared to be sweating a large amount.

"Kizu! Have you seen Hikairi?"

Kizu's mind immediately went back to the letter Hikairi had left behind.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen her since last night."

Kosuke's face suddenly darkened and he turned around and ran off again. Kizu looked down and sighed.

"She's gone too."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Would Ryu and Akira have run off with Hikairi to help her?

"Syusuke! I'm sorry, but there's something I need to check up on! I'll see you later!"

Without waiting for a response, Kizu ran off and left Fuji standing there.

"Geez…am I ever going to be able to tell her the good news that this rate?"

* * *

"Excuse me, but did you have any business from anyone with the surname of Toya?"

Kizu was in her room dialing numbers of all the flight agencies that their family has ever used. She was wondering if Ryu and Akira really had left with their sister.

"No? Okay thank you."

Kizu flipped the page to the next one and then dialed it in. Marianne at the same time was stepping in the room with some snacks for Kizu. Kizu waved briefly at Marianne and then turned her attention back to the phone.

Marianne placed the platter on the desk and then noticed that there was a letter on the table. She picked it up and scanned through it.

"Hikairi?"

Kizu hung up the phone and sighed. No luck.

"Here Miss. Why don't you have a snack first?"

"Ah thanks."

Kizu picked up one of the cookies and took a chomp. She then flipped through the pages of the book.

Marianne lifted up the letter and offered it to Kizu. Kizu looked at it suspiciously.

"Forgive me Miss. But…"

"It's fine…just don't tell anyone okay? I have to keep this a secret for everyone for now…"

"But what of your brother Kosuke? Are you not going to tell him?"

"Hikairi has asked me not to tell anyone, so I won't…"

Marianne looked at Kizu and knew that she was in a very bad position at this point.

"You're going to go after her are you not?"

Kizu nodded and turned to her.

"Yeah, I have to get her back. For Kosuke."

Kizu knew that she and Kosuke had their tough times together, but they were still brother and sister.

Kizu stood up and walked over to the balcony.

"He is my brother after all. And well…I can't just let this happen to him…"

Kizu turned and smiled at Marianne. Marianne felt a feeling of warmth inside of her. It was because of Kizu's affection for her brother and their siblinghood. Even after so many years, they were still willing to help each other, even though the other had no idea.

"Well better get back to calling…."

Kizu sat back down on the bed and started to dial numbers again.

"Oh Marianne? Could you prepare a suitcase for me?"

* * *

Fuji was walking around the garden when he finally saw Kizu. He ran up to her and stopped in front of her.

"Okay, this time, I'm going to tell you the good news…"

Kizu laughed but nodded.

"We're getting married!"

"What?"

"Your brother is allowing us to get married a week after his! Isn't that great?"

Kizu was in shock. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to get married to Fuji, but not after her brother is devastated about his wedding. Kizu couldn't tell Fuji that Hikairi had ran off either…

"You okay? Kizu?"

Kizu looked down and suddenly felt her heart tighten up.

"Syusuke…I'm sorry…but I can't get married to you…"

"What….?"

Fuji looked at Kizu and waited for an answer. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Kizu really declining to get married?

"I'm sorry….but right now…I can't say yes…"

"Kizu…are you sure about this?"

Kizu looked down and nodded as tears started down her face. She looked up at Fuji who was displaying a face of hurt.

"Syusuke, I love you. But right now…at this time, I can't say yes."

Fuji didn't want to say anything or rather, couldn't say anything. He was in love with Kizu and that was never going to change. It was just that…he couldn't wait another day not being with her again. He wanted to be with her right then and there forever.

Kizu kissed him and wiped her tears away.

"I'm still sorry."

Kizu gave him a smile and then turned around and left.

* * *

"I would like a ticket to Kyoto please."

"At what time?"

"The next flight please."

The girl looked up from behind the counter and gave a stare at Kizu and then back at the computer.

"There's one at 2:00PM, that's the next one."

"That one will do."

Kizu adjusted her passport and took the ticket as the attendant handed it to her.

"Thank you."

She opened her wallet and the picture of her and Fuji together made her heart feel heavy again. She took out the credit card and gave it to the attendant who swiped it and returned it to her.

_I'm sorry Syusuke…I will explain everything when I come back…that's if…you're still there…_

"Okay, have a nice flight."

Kizu nodded and then headed toward the gates. She looked one last time behind her and sighed.

_Hikairi, I'm coming to get you! And when I come back…I'll set everything straight!_

End Chapter Thirty

End Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: If you think this is the end, think again! Read my profile to find out the final story to follow this one! Review, keep on reading and spread the word! Thank you!!


	31. Preview

**Celsius 13 Degrees: Here's the preview to the next story! Enjoy! **

Playing Mixed Doubles and Chasing After Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter One: Their Arrival in Kyoto**

"Ahh thanks again for coming with me Mister B. You too Esmeralda."

Kizu leaned back in her seat and sighed. She thought about the past events and thought about how much of a headache this was causing for her.

"When I get back to Tokyo, I need another summer vacation…"

Esmeralda laughed and so did Mister B. Kizu smiled slightly and thought about Hikairi.

"So tell us again why you're going after this Hikairi girl?"

"Well…she's my brother's fiancée and she decided to say goodbye to someone. But she thinks that by saying goodbye to this person, my brother won't want her anymore so she just assumes that and decides to go off."

"Sounds complicated…"

"You have no idea…"

"And just how are you going to find her in this city? You hardly know the area!"

Kizu smiled and held up one finger.

"Don't underestimate me! I've already have a friend over there to pick us up when we land."

"One more thing…why couldn't you have taken the private jet? We wouldn't have to be so crowded right now!"

Kizu laughed and looked around the airplane. They were smacked right in the middle of the entire cabin and so they hardly had any room.

"Well if I used the jet, then my brother would suspect something it going on…"

* * *

"Hurry up! Come on mom and dad! We don't have all day!"

Kosuke was standing impatiently at the counter and tapped his foot while Fuji was assisting his parents in bringing the luggage.

"Boy…he doesn't cut even his own parents any slack…"

Fuji helped his parents, Marianne and Mark, bring in everything for the trip.

"Ahh thank you Fuji."

"Don't mention it."

Kizu and Kosuke's parents had been working as a maid and worker in the estate for a while now. Fuji had heard the entire story from Kosuke himself that day. He still found it hard to believe that they would do something like that.

"My parents…I still don't understand them. But I will tell you what I know about them."

End Preview

A/N: the new story's name is Playing Mixed Doubles and Chasing After Her ^_^ Thank you!


End file.
